They Knew
by madcowre
Summary: She knew something was wrong when he stopped touching and telling her 'I love you' back. They knew what they were doing was wrong, but they were too far gone to stop. Continuation of 'She Knew'. Now a Three-Shot.
1. She Knew

**A/N this was a little Oneshot I had milling around. Hope you like it.**

**BTW I own nothing**

**EDIT: Question at the end...**

* * *

It was Edward's 26th birthday today and she had baked him a cake. She could never get the hang of baking whenever her mom tried to teach her when she was younger. She always ended up dropping the bowls or slipping with the sugar on the tiled kitchen floor. Her mother used to call her 'Butter fingers.' But somehow over the years she had learnt and Edward could not have been more happier about it. He was always praising her on her delicious chocolate chip buns. It made her ego swell ten times in size.

But today was a special day, not only was it is birthday but they're second year anniversary.

She remembered the day they met so well. Two years ago today. She had just been in a car accident and was rushed to hospital with head injuries, her head dripping with blood. She didn't like hospitals, they had always frightened her.

But then _he _walked in. She remembers it clear as day. His green scrubs accentuated his body perfectly, his hair shone in the sun different types of brown and red, his bright green eyes were locked on hers in a smouldering gaze. She remembered not being able to form a coherent word as he asked her how she felt. All she remembers mumbling was that her head felt uncomfortable with the blood on it. He just smiled and told her it was hardly noticeable with her hair.

She had always been a forward person before that meeting, but something about him knocked her for six. But to her surprise he came to her first. Running a hand through his hair he asked her if she wanted to go for some dinner sometime, of course when her head healed. The doctor in him.

She told him she would love to and the rest was history. She moved into his apartment six months ago, finally taking another step in their relationship. All she was left waiting for now was a ring on her left finger.

Glancing at the clock she realised it was nearly time for him to arrive home. She placed the cake on the table and readjusted her black dress, making sure everything was perfect. Walking to the stereo she put in a CD- Edward's favourite. The sound of Debussy caressed her ears and she sighed in contentment.

The sound of keys jingling by the door gained her attention. There stood her hero, her love, her life.

Edward pulled once side of his mouth up into a sexy crooked grin "To what do I owe the pleasure of all this" he gestured around at the cake, the candlelit table and finally at her.

"Well, it's not every day my man turns 26 now is it?" she said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Edward hummed and leaned his face into her neck breathing deeply "Vanilla, I love that smell, almost as much as strawberries" he said against her neck causing her to giggle when his stubble tickled her chin.

He leaned up kissing her deeply, both hands on the side of her face. Pulling back he murmured against her lips "What you laughing at?"

"Nothing" she smiled back putting her arms round his neck. "I'm just so happy"

He kissed her again then said "Me too."

They ate their meal together exchanging what they did that day, like they usually did. Apparently Edward had to deal with an Alzheimer's patient who believed he was being watched by aliens from his hospital bed. When he told her this she really wanted to laugh, but knew that Edward took his job very seriously and would be offended if she found something like that humorous.

After dinner, they ate her cake. Once again Edward moaned and groaned about how unfair it was that her baking was so delicious. Apparently he wasn't impressed with the fact that he could gain 2 stone from her cakes alone. She suggested passing some cake onto Emmett, she was sure he would appreciate it. The last time he and Rose had come round he had been discussing gaining more weight to gain muscle.

Once half the cake was eaten and half was wrapped in cling film on the side ready to be delivered tomorrow to Emmett. Edward insisted they did the dishes together, no matter how much she protested. She was glad she didn't though. Edward playfully started a water fight, drenching her new black dress. She whined while Edward laughed at her predicament.

Oh, she would show him. She peeled of her black dress, right there in the middle of the kitchen. Edward was looking at her, mouth agape before he finally chucked the sponge back in the sink and lifted her up over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. She laughed and hit his back with no effort, he shut the door behind him with his foot as he carried them into the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

That night Edward made love to her. Her toes curled at the gentle way he had stripped off her underwear. She felt almost embarrassed and ashamed at the speed she took his clothes off. But he just laughed. Edward touched and caressed every part of her that night both with his hands and his mouth. She was disappointed though when he reached over to the nightstand to get a condom. She wanted to feel all of him, she was on the pill, there was no reason not to. But he told her he would rather be safe, before joking that they could go bareback whenever she became Mrs. Cullen. Naturally all her dispute left her then.

They were usually fast in their love making. They both loved sex, but this time it was soft and slow. He entered her slowly, forehead against forehead and whispered caresses into her skin as he thrust in and out slowly. She moaned lowly, locking her hands into his perfect bronze hair.

"Edwardd..." She moaned softly. She was desperate for him to go faster, but he seemed intent on making this last all night.

When she came, it had been the most intense orgasm of her life. Edward followed soon after. Both of them were breathing deeply, bodies stuck together with sweat, hair plastered to their faces. Edward looked up and they locked eyes.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied kissing her deeply before rolling over onto his side of the bed. Both falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

She ran her hands through her hair as she took her last call for the day. She had gone over her work day by an hour. Great, Edward was probably at home already, cooking dinner. He was really bad at cooking. Getting in her car she drove home listening to the radio. Some presenter was talking about the effects of global warming on the ice caps. She was sure Edward would be listening to this right now, he was a nerd like that.

Pulling up in the car park outside of their apartment she noticed Edwards car was not in it's space, weird. He was usually home at 6. It was 7. She took the elevator up to their apartment on the 7th floor, musing on Edward's whereabouts. She had never taken the stairs. Ever. She wasn't worried about where Edward was. She trusted him completely; he was most likely working overtime.

She let herself into the apartment, immediately going into the kitchen to fix up some food for when Edward came home from work. She decided on fixing up some Kotlety, Edward loved these homemade meatballs she makes. The recipe had descended from generations above her.

She finished the balls and put them into the oven to cook, turning the timer on for 30 minutes. She remembered when Edward had first got that cooker, he had to teach her for up to two hours on how to turn the damned thing on. She knew how to turn it on, she was just too scared to tell him that she was afraid of breaking the knobs off his brand new oven.

Turning the TV on and picking up a magazine she had read 3 times already, she waited patiently for the cooker.

After 15 minutes of waiting the front door opened, revealing a huge smiling Edward. Automatically she got up to greet him. He hugged her tightly and lifted her up off her feet.

"Hey babe" he smiled, throwing his keys on the table behind them.

She put her finger to his mouth and asked "what are you so happy about?"

Edward looked at her fully, his smile started to drop a bit "No reason, can't I just be happy, it's a nice day" he said smiling again, gesturing out of the window behind them.

She looked outside, into the dark night and glanced at her watch "Yes, but it's 7.30pm. it's not night, it's evening honey"

Edward grinned wider "So it is."

Breaking free of her hold, he walked to the kitchen "something smells good"

"Yeah, I made Kotlety" she said leaning over the counter, biting her lip. She knew Edward loved that shit.

Edward looked at her surprised "You did? Oh my God! I love you!" he walked over to her and scooped her up into a big kiss.

She pulled back giggling "I love you too."

After, she got all the meal prepared whilst Edward watched the news. This was their routine. She would prepare the food, he would watch the news and they would barely talk until the dinner was set. She didn't mind this though. She loved just watching him casually, watching the news, at his worst. No one else saw him this unguarded other than her. She anticipated the conversation at the dinner table as he had a different story to tell about each day at work. He was entertainment with dinner.

"Babe, dinner's ready"

Edward came to the table and helped set the table. When they were settled down, she set the wheels in motion. As always.

"So how was your day at work?" she asked.

Edward stabbed a meatball on his fork "Not a lot happened today actually, well at least not at work"

"What do you mean?" she asked, so something eventful had happened before or after work.

Edward chuckled and swallowed the meatball in his mouth hard, he put the back of his hand over his mouth to cover his laugh "Oh yeah, I forgot I didn't tell you. My Volvo got bumped today, some nutty girl ran into the back of me."

She gasped, how could he have forgotten to tell her something as big as this "were you ok?"

Edward chuckled "Oh yeah, yeah. It was a tiny bump. Her, however I think she went into a state of shock that she had bumped into me."

She smiled. Edward always the doctor.

"But it was my fault anyway I was turning the track over on my radio as I got to the bend, I wasn't paying enough attention. When I looked up the car in front of me was like a meter away. I had to slam on the breaks and she just went right into the back of me" he laughed.

She didn't see what was so funny "You could have been hurt, or her"

"Calm down woman, it was nothing. The car's going in for repair tomorrow, I am not sure about her though. Her car was pretty damaged. I asked her to let me pay for it but she refused" he said shrugging.

She grinned. Her Edward always the gentleman

"But she did let me buy her a coffee, I made up that way. Starbucks." He laughed.

She nervously chuckled. He took this woman for coffee. Isn't that a date kinda thing to do.

Edward noticed her expression "Hey, I can see them wheels turning, it was nothing seriously. I felt bad so I bought her coffee. It's not like I am ever going to see her again is it?"

She smiled bigger. Yeah, nothing to worry about.

"These meatballs are delicious by the way. Anyway how was your day?" he asked smiling at her.

She sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The past couple of months had been hectic for her, Edward had been working more and more at the hospital. Apparently the road blockings on 5th were causing more accidents than preventing them. She was sat at home watching Jimmy Kimmel alone with a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. Edward was not home yet and it was nearly 10 at night. She considered calling Alice or Rose to see if he was with Emmett or Jasper. But she stopped herself, when she remembered that doctor's were very busy men.

Edward had his own office now, he was earning considerable amounts of money and was wildly becoming known as the best doctor in this city. He had become more distant and tired lately. She figured it was the stress he was under now he had interns to deal with.

The sex had died down too, they used to have it routine 5 times a week, now it's only twice. Three times if she's lucky.

Earlier that day she had been talking to Alice on the phone, Alice had just found out she was pregnant. The reminder of that conversation caused something to twist in her stomach. She wanted a child. She wanted Edward's child. He would be a good father she knew it. But he still insisted on the condoms.

Maybe if they had a child it would bring them closer together again, fill up these last few months which they have virtually spent apart.

The door opens and Edward walks in, hair dishevelled. Yum.

He glances at her and weakly smiles "Hey"

She gets up and walks to him wrapping her arms around him "There's some casserole in the fridge"

"Thanks" he mutters breaking out of her hold and walking over to the fridge. He pulls the door open and glances at the casserole briefly before pulling it out. Almost in robotic movements.

She leans against the counter next to him "So how was work?"

"Same" he mumbles putting the casserole in the microwave. She watches him as he watches the microwave. They don't even have time to sit at the dinner table anymore.

"You speak to Alice today?" She asked bringing up conversation. Again.

"Yeah, she rang me this morning. I'm taking it, you have talked to her seen as your asking. Great news isn't it?" he said turning to her and smiling.

"Yeah she's lucky" she whispered. Edward frowned and turned back to the microwave when it bleeped.

"Do you ever want...you know Kids?" she questioned lightly.

Edward looked at her, then averted his eyes awkwardly "someday."

She twisted her hands together in front of her "What about having a baby with me?"

Edward didn't look at her, he kept his back towards her whilst preparing his dinner "I want to get married before I have kids" he stated blandly.

"Ok, then so we will wait till we are married" she smiled walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

He turned to look at her and whispered "OK."

She turned and headed back to the living room, missing the unfathomable gaze he sent after her.

When she went to bed that night it was almost an hour before her came and joined her. She could hear him talking to somebody on the phone. It must have been Emmett telling him the score of his teams goals tonight.

He opened the door slowly leaving a crack in the door. For a second she was overcome with the urge to pretend she was asleep. But why should she? She smiled at him when his head finally poked through the door.

"I'm awake" she said.

Edward looked shocked, scared even "don't worry you didn't wake me up" she smiled.

Edward cleared his throat and mumbled "good" before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back he slipped under the covers, back to her.

She leaned over him wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. He sighed slowly. She started to kiss his neck, all the way from his collarbone to his earlobe. He moaned.

She nibbled on his earlobe more and he turned over to face her. "Please" she whispered.

His eyes glazed over before he finally reached out and pulled her lips to his. When his lips touched hers, It was the same feeling it had been the last couple of week. Cold and distant. This didn't feel like making love anymore.

He stripped her off her nightgown quickly, pulling her legs around his waist. She followed suit because there was nothing else she could do. She pulled his t-shirt and boxers off in 10 seconds flat. They were both naked as he laid in between her thighs, roughly grabbing her legs, her arms, her hair.

She pulled his face closer to hers until he suddenly broke off. He quickly rummaged through the dresser and pulled out a foil packet. Ripping it with his teeth, he put it on quickly and thrust into her hard and fast.

She liked sex like this, but not today. Today he was emotionless and it felt like he was somewhere else. For the first time in her life with Edward she wished that it was over quickly. Obviously he did too.

But she came, and he came. They still stayed joined together afterwards. She watched as the lust slowly disappeared from his eyes. He rolled off her, put the condom in the bin and leaned over to kiss her lips.

"I love you" she whispered as he laid down next to her, eyes closed.

"Me too" he mumbled.

A week later she was getting ready for work. Edward had just come out from the shower. Pulling out a posh suit from his wardrobe.

She looked at him strangely "I thought you had the day off work?"

Edward looked at her "Errr..I do...I mean I have a few stuff to do, anyway why all the questions?"

"All the questions? It was only one, no need to get huffy" She said finishing putting her lip-gloss on.

"I'm not, sorry" he mumbled dropping the towel. She eyed him appreciatively.

Edward quickly noticed and put on his pants "Not this morning" he smiled, though it didn't reach his ears.

She pouted before walking over and opening the dresser to put her lip-gloss back, noticing there was only one foil wrapper left in the drawer. She made a mental note to buy some later. Edward would appreciate it. Giving him a kiss on his cheek she murmered "Well, I am going to work"

"Ok" he said buttoning his shirt whilst she walked to the door.

Turning round she said "I love you."

Silence.

Edward had his back to her tucking his shirt into his trousers. She masked the hurt with a joke "Hey, I said I loved you, deaf"

He turned then "Oh sorry I didn't hear" he grinned.

She left the apartment without another word.

She had worked over her dinner today, 1pm the clock said on her computer. Now she was starving. Reaching into her bag, she couldn't feel her lunch box or her purse. Great now she would have to go home to go back and get it. She had forgotten it in the events this morning.

She explained to her boss then headed home. Edward's car was still in the car park. He must not have gone out yet, or he is already back.

When she finally got into the apartment she could not see Edward anywhere. Yet his car was here.

Walking into the kitchen she saw two glasses, one was empty and one was half-full with orange juice. Next to the glasses were two plates with half eaten lasagne or something on it. Edward must have had a friend round. Emmett or Jasper maybe, then he must have gone out with them after.

Her eyes drifted to the bedroom door, it was closed. She swallowed the lump in her throat, she was being ridiculous, what was she expecting, Edward in there with a blonde tart or something.

Walking over she put her ear near the door. Nothing.

Grabbing the handle she pushed the door open. Nobody was in there. She inhaled deeply before opening her eyes wide.

That smell.

Sex.

_Their _bedroom smelt of Sex. It was unmistakable.

She looked at the bed, the covers were all rumpled and all over the place. Her covers.

She gasped. But, she couldn't remember if she had left the covers like that this morning. And she was sure that the smell of sex could last two days. Right. That was when they last did it.

But she knew. She knew the smell of sex could not last two days. She knew the covers were straight this morning. She always made the bed-up.

Numbly she made her way to the drawer. Still one foil packet in the drawer. Which meant one of two things. One whoever _It _was had brought a condom, or two he hadn't used one. She felt a punch to the gut at the thought. She scrambled over to the bin. No trace of a condom.

He didn't use one. She ran to the toilet and emptied her already empty stomach.

One hour later she was standing outside of Rosalie and Emmett's apartment. Alice and Rosalie were there. They welcomed her in and said the boys had gone for the day. She knew that didn't include her boy.

They noticed the melancholy look on her face. It was hard not to. They asked her what was wrong, rubbing her shoulders. She burst into tears.

"I think Edward is cheating on me"

Alice and Rose exchanged a look, which didn't go amiss.

"Don't be silly, Edward is not like that" Rosalie said, though her voice was strained.

"He's constantly unhappy" she voiced trembling. She didn't want to tell them about what she found today.

"He's always ecstatic when we see him" Alice mused earning a shoulder nudge from Rosalie.

"He played baseball with us all yesterday, at the park" Rose said.

She looked up "No wonder he's unhappy, you all take your men and he's all alone" She said almost to herself.

"He wasn't alone" Alice said before biting her lip.

Rosalie intervened quickly "He brought a friend from work...some intern or something" she nervously smiled.

Leaning away from the pair, tears down her eyes "Is Edward with Em and Jasper today?" she questioned.

"Yeah, they went to watch a game or something" Rose answered slapping her knee. Alice looked away.

It was in that moment she knew. She knew that Alice and Rose and even the boys all knew. Alice was his sister, she was bound to know. The baseball game yesterday, it hadn't been a friend. It was _her, _whoever _she _was. She knew, they all knew.

Standing up not a word was said as she silently left the apartment.

She loved Edward, maybe she wasn't making him happy, she was determined to make it right. Because she knew she loved him. And he loved her.

When she got home, Edward was watching the TV, he gave her a small wave. She gave one back. She walked into the bedroom to change her clothes. And as if nothing had happened, new sheets were on the bed.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that day and she had not said a word to Edward about what she found that day, or her conversation with his sister and Rose. She suspected they had told him though as he had tried to make more of an effort to involve and talk to her. Put her off the scent. She was content with this.

She had tried to have sex in the shower with Edward this morning but he just brushed her off, claiming he was too tired. Well he does work a lot.

She made him French toast this morning and he ate it greedily, thanking her by kissing her cheek.

She made her way to the bedroom to get changed, she had yoga with Rose today. Checking the drawer, she noticed Edward had stocked up on protection again. She had the urge to throw them out of the window. If he could have sex without one with some cheap tart, he could damn well do it with her. But instead she closed the door softly.

Edward had another day off today, she was tempted to call Rose and cancel their yoga session, but where is the trust in that. She could trust Edward, he could have just slipped up _that_ morning. That blonde over the hallway has been throwing herself at him for months, she couldn't see him having sex with her more than once.

She walked out of the bedroom, Edward was watching the news. Again.

"I'm going to yoga babe" she declared, bag in hand.

"Sure, have fun" he called from his place on the sofa.

She drove to the gym where she was meeting Rose. She went through a red light once, earning angry beeps from fellow drivers. Where is her head.

Pulling up outside the gym she saw Rose waiting. Walking over she gave Rose a hug.

"Hey girl, you okay?" she asked sweetly.

She breathed in deep and answered "Yeah, I'm fine just getting ready for yoga" she finished laughing. Rose joined in.

Together they walked into the gym. Boys were staring. It was no secret Rose was beautiful.

As they set up the yoga mats Rose asked "You and Ed ok now?"

"Yeah" was all she said back. Rose eyed her warily before her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D with wide eyes.

Rose held up her finger and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hello"

From her yoga mat she could hear a female voice on the other side.

Rose continued "No that's fine...sure i'll ring...ok.." Rose paused then laughed, looking warily at her from the corner of her eye "Yes were still on for lunch...we will meet you there at around 5...ok...no I won't forget i'll ring...bye"

Rose came back to the mat.

"Sorry about that" she mumbled.

They did yoga for ten minutes before going for a break. Rose went to the vendors whist she went to the canteen. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her.

"Hey, do you need anything?" he asked politely.

"Just a water please" she said back.

The boy held a hand out "I'm Mike by the way".

She was taken aback but smiled anyway. They talked for half an hour about everything. Cars, clothes, city living, careers. Until Rose found her.

She said goodbye and Mike reminded her that he worked there at the gym if she ever wanted to talk again. She just smiled.

After yoga, she and Rose headed outside. Rose was smashing her phone against her hand "come on!"

"What's wrong?"

Rose looked up startled "I didn't realise how low my battery was" she said before looking away sheepishly.

"Well use mine" she started to fish her phone out.

"No! No! No! Don't worry, anyway it's not really important" Rose stuttered. Somehow that was unbelievable.

As they headed to their cars, Rose looked like she was in an internal battle before finally grabbing her arm "Come to mine for a while" Rose practically yelled in her face smiling.

"I'm really tired, I am just going to head home"

"Shopping then?" Rose pleaded, looking on the blink of desperation.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Rose dropped her grip on her arm.

"Nothing, just...nothing" Rose smiled running her hand through her hair.

"No, really"

"Ok" Rose said nervously running her hands through her hair.

"Well cya"

Rose walked away without a word to her car.

On the way back home. She mused on Rose's behaviour, she had never acted like that before when they had gone to do yoga. Weird.

She pulled up outside their apartment. Somebody was already parked in her space, so she had to park in Mr. Mawegi's parking space. He was never home anyway. Yes, Edward's Volvo was in it's drive, not having moved from this morning. She took the elevator up to the 7th floor. Again.

She walked to their apartment door. Opening it up, she walked in. She gasped.

Edward was sat talking to another woman on the couch, both had mugs of coffee, she suspected, in their hands. The women had her head thrown back mid-laugh.

Both their heads shot to her in the doorway when it clicked closed. She stared at the pair. Edward's eyes were wide and the woman was looking at her, a range of emotions flashed through her eyes; contempt, anger, jealousy and finally pity.

Edward stood up, scratching the back of his head "Hey" he drawled lengthily "What you doing home?"

Her eyes shot to the girl on the couch, who was now getting up "why? Am I interrupting in my own home?"

Edward narrowed his eyes "No...Ermm this is the girl that bumped into the back of my car that time, you remember?"

She nodded.

"Well...I...urmm kinda ran into her again, I brought her here to try and convince her to let me pay for the damage, she still hasn't had it fixed" he shot out quickly.

"I doesn't matter, really Edward" the woman on the couch smiled at him "I should be going anyway" the woman awkwardly handed him her mug.

As the woman handed Edward the mug, she felt something drop in her stomach, the woman was beautiful, she knew it was her own insecurities as a woman passing through but it hurt.

The woman approached her on her way to the door, stopping before she got there, turning around and looking at Edward "See you later then"

"Yeah" Edward smiled. She observed as the pair shared a glance.

The woman passed her to get to the door, strawberry blonde passed brown, blue eyes past brown ones. Then the woman was gone.

She turned back to Edward to see him staring painfully and longingly at the door.

It was then she knew. The woman who had just been sat on her couch was _her_. The woman who had bumped his precious Volvo them months ago was _her. _The other woman.

She looked at Edward and he looked at her. She could see in his eyes that he knew that she knew.

She wanted to cry. Excusing herself to the bathroom, she closed the door before gripping the shower curtain and sliding down to the floor. Sobs racking her body.

She only heard one thing during her cry and that was Edward's angry voice floating from the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to call!"

* * *

Two days later and she and Edward haven't spoke more than 16 words. She has counted.

She starts to think that maybe it would be better for both of them if they split. He had _her _and she had...

As she drives home from work that day, she knows that something is different. She can feel it. But she has hope that they can work it out. She loves him.

Pulling into her usual parking space, she takes the elevator up to the apartment.

Her heart is beating wildly as she enters. Edward is sitting at the dining table staring at a mug of coffee. He looks up but doesn't smile. She walks over to him and kisses his cheek "Hello"

17 words.

His eyes are tired and he clears his throat before groggily asking "how was work?" he started the conversation. She knew something had changed.

"Boring" she replied looking at her feet.

But she has an urge, she wants to make this work. She leans forward and kisses his lips. He doesn't respond, he grabs her shoulders and tries to push her away but she throws her arms around his neck and keeps her mouth glued to his. She can feel his restraint.

She uses all her strength to pull him up from his chair and into the bedroom. He is still resisting.

He lies there with glazed eyes staring at the ceiling as she strips her own clothes off. He makes no effort to help her or even look at her.

She puts aside her shame by taking his clothes off. She is encouraged by the fact that he doesn't stop her.

When they are both naked, she reaches for the condom. But he is not hard, he hangs limp in her hand and it takes all her effort not to cry.

She whispers "please" over and over again into his navel before he finally pulls her up into a hard, unloving kiss.

He puts the condom on and pushes into her. She doesn't make a noise. She doesn't feel anything. She's numb. He looks to the side as the thrusts fast, hard but with boredom into her body.

He looks at her in the face then, still thrusting. His eyes lock on hers and she can see something in them. Guilt.

But not guilt for her, guilt for the other _her_.

Suddenly she feels like the Other Woman.

She forces herself to come. As soon as she did he pulls out. He didn't come.

He takes the condom off and puts it in the bin before sitting at the edge of the bed, facing away from her.

She is laid behind him naked and ashamed. She feels dirty and cheap, like a used whore. No woman should be made to feel like that.

She stares at the ceiling before asking if she can have a shower in _his_ bathroom. It is not hers anymore.

"Of course" she hears his strained voice. Was he crying?

She wraps herself in the sheet, grabs her clothes and numbly walks to the shower. She doesn't cry as the water runs over her body, washing away the dirtiness and cheapness, washing away him.

When she is finished she gets dressed and walks out. Edward is in the exact same place she left him sat on the edge of his bed. Only now he was dressed in a white t-shirt and boxers with his head in his hands.

She just stares at him for two minutes or so before walking over the cupboard to pull out her suitcase. He looks up at the noise. There is no surprise in his face. Only tears.

She starts to pack her clothes and he makes no move to stop her. They both know it's over.

As she zips up the bag she turns to look at him.

"I'm sorry" he whispers

She bites her lip, eyes downcast and nods "Was she worth it?"

Edward looks down, eyes red and bloodshot. "I'm sorry" he whispers again.

"Do you love her?" She questions.

Edward looks her in the eyes "Yes, more than my life" He knows he owes her the truth.

She nods fighting back tears "I hope you are really happy together." She means it.

Then she picks up her bags, drops her keys next to the vase before walking out of the door for the last time.

She walks down the hallway and presses the button to the elevator, but looking to her left she sees the entrance to the stairs. This time she takes them.

She walks down dragging her bag behind her. Trying to dispel all thoughts of Edward.

She hears footsteps coming in the opposite direction. Up the stairs to her.

She swallows thickly and tries to compose herself.

As she reaches the third floor, she is met by the person coming up the stairs. And low and behold it is _Her._

They stare at each other for some time.

She doesn't know whether to scratch her eyes out or get on her knees to plead that she takes care of Edward and doesn't break his heart. The woman looks like she wants to say something also.

Instead no words are spoken, they carry on moving. As _she _goes up, she goes down. Strawberry blonde passes brown, again. Blue eyes pass brown ones. Again.

As she carries on moving down the stairs in her heels, listening to the other woman running up, she clutches her bag tighter to her and holds her head high. Willing the tears not to fall.

She finally exit's the building, right into the path leading to the car park.

She looks to her left and sees an old red chevy truck. The front is all damaged and it's full of tiny speks of silver.

She breathes in deeply and carries on walking to her blue BMW. She straightens her red hair down as she walks without shame, because she was Tanya Denali and she knew the irony was not lost on her.

* * *

**OK hands up who thought read this all in the POV of Bella. And yes it is written from Tanya POV incase you are confused :D**

**EDIT: alot of people have been asking me to do a BPOV/EPOV on the whole drama, so I was thinking if anyone thought that it is a good idea to get all of the characters POV on the situation? what do you think?**


	2. She Also Knew

**A/N- OK so I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed/favorited and alerted this story. It means loads. I have changed the title of the story and description now because it wouldn't make ense now I'm adding more chapters.**

**So due to popular demand. I've decided to do a BPOV and and EPOV of this story. So it will now become a three-shot and maybe an extra epilogue, if you think that is a good idea.**

**This chapter is BPOV on the whole thing. It is quite lenghty and for that i'm sorry. I guess I got carried away :D**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

It was the middle of summer and she was sat on her porch. Muffles, her cat, sat at her feet as she read her copy of Wuthering Heights. Bella had already read the book so many times but it never got old. What she loved was the fact that it was so out of the reality of her own life. She had broken up with Mike last month. He hadn't cheated, he wasn't like that. No. They simply had just drifted apart.

The first week without him she was miserable. Angela was round virtually every day with a tub of Ben and Jerry's on hand. She must have put on at least 3 stone. She was constantly worrying if she had done the right thing to break up with him. Now, she knew she had.

It had never been love at first sight with her and Mike. No they had to work at the love they had, the short amount that they did. She remembers her mother telling her never to fall in love because it was too complicated. Now, she knew her mother was right.

She put down her book and stood up from her chair. Muffles shot up at her action and sprinted across the lawn hissing in his wake. She gives a little laugh at the only man in her life now. She remembers when she first got him. Her neighbour had a tom cat which had mated with Mrs Silverman's cat over the road. She knew she had to have one when the offer went out. She remembered walking into Mrs Silverman's house and seeing a little furry ginger cat looking up at her with big eyes. That was love at first sight. They have been together ever since.

Mike hated Muffles; he always thought she thought more of the cat than him. He was probably right.

She stretched her arms up and walked off the porch back into her house. Her house was not big, not in the slightest. Her father was a poorly paid chief of police and her mother was unemployed, so she had never had luxuries other offspring were accustomed to. Not like it mattered to her.

She made a living by teaching at the local elementary school. She loved kids and thought passing her knowledge on was the greatest gift she could offer them. She never once regretted her decision to go into teaching, her father always told her how proud he was. Her mother, on the other hand, just always wanted her to be a famous actress. Yeah.

She walked to the kitchen and opened her fridge. Nothing. Why didn't she go grocery shopping yesterday?

She manages to scrimp some bread and cheese to make a cheese toasty. She might have an early night, there's nothing else to do.

The phone rings in the hallway and she's startled for a moment. Briefly glancing at her toasty, she walks into the hallway and picks up the phone. She knew who it would be before she even answered.

"Hello Angela" She said blandly into the phone. No point pretending.

"Hey Bells, you up for coming out tonight?"

She groaned, her friends knew she always said no but they persisted in asking.

"No, I'm pretty tired" she mumbled checking behind her at her toasty "and anyway, you missus, are nearly eight months gone. What you doing going out?" she laughed winding the phone wire round her hand.

"I'm not drinking any alcohol moaning Minnie. Seriously come out have a nice time."

She was actually debating it. There was something in Angela's voice that made the idea sound appealing. Her nose wrinkled. Burning.

Burning? Shit! She dropped the phone after muttering a 'be right back' to Angela.

Running into the kitchen, she quickly pulled the burnt toasty out of the grill. Cremated toasty. Tasty.

She quickly threw it in the bin and walked back to the phone. The loss of her dinner just made up her mind. She would be going out.

"Ang you still there?"

"Yeah"

"I'll see you in 30."

"Ok babe, dress up nice."

She put down the phone and grumbled under her breath. She didn't see any point of dressing up. No one ever found her attractive anyway... and all the men she thought were good-looking were either taken or gay. She walked into her bedroom and picked up the only fancy dress she had. A black sequined one which came to her knees. She accompanied it with smoky eyes and clear lip gloss. She didn't see the point in making a fuss.

She slipped on her plain black heels and smoothed her hair down. Picking her keys up she called Muffles back into the house before locking the door. Better safe than sorry in this neighbourhood.

She drove to Angela's house thinking about all the school work she would have to mark tomorrow. Silently chastising herself for letting it all pile up.

She arrived at Angela's house, parking her embarrassing rusty Chevy in front of her house. She really needed to get a new car.

When Angela opened the door as she was walking up the path, she couldn't help but smile at her friends protruding stomach. She couldn't wait to have kids. If she ever found a man.

Angela was dressed in a purple maternity dress. She still thought Angela looked a million times better than her.

"Wow Bella you look smoking"

"Thanks" she muttered blushing. She always blushed, even if it was over the simplest things.

"So we ready to go?" She asked clasping her hands. She couldn't wait for the night to end.

Five hours later and she woke up with a banging headache. She buried her face into her pillow and lets out a heavy breath. Suddenly she startles at movement behind her. She focuses her eyes, this is not her bedroom.

She's never had a one night stand in her life. She always felt it was cheap and dirty, something a hooker would do.

She slowly turns round in the bed. Blue sheets. Nice, but defiantly not hers.

Her eyes land on the body beside her. It's a tall man, she can tell because his feet are hanging over the bed. The bed is at least 6ft in length. The man has dirty blond hair and chiselled abs, she couldn't tell what colour his eyes were, they were closed.

Silently as she could she slid out of the bed. Naked, Great. She searched round the room for her dress, finally finding it over a chair in the corner. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror at the side of the chair. Her mascara was smudged across her face and her hair was bushed up around her head. She sighed.

She tip-toed towards the door. She didn't want to wake the man.

She always thought she was the unluckiest woman in the world, but it was confirmed when she tripped over the man's carpet and landed with a thud on the hallway floorboards. She hated her life.

"He-llo" She heard a croaky voice. Shit, shit, shit why did he have to wake up?

Scrambling onto her knees she stood up and turned to face the man who was staring at her bemused from his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she mumbled, she just wanted to leave.

"Bella right?" the man asked. She nodded inching closer to the door. She watched as the man flipped the side of his covers up in a silent invite "come back to bed."

"I really shouldn't, I have lots to do today" she really did have all that work to mark.

"Don't lie to me." The man growled.

She felt something drop in her stomach. None of the men she had ever been with had been violent, but she knew a violent guy when she saw him.

"I'm not, I told you last night I'm a teacher, I have lot's to mark" She lied hoping to God that she did tell him.

The man threw his covers off. He still had boxers on. She thanked the Lord for making this less awkward.

"I really enjoyed last night" She couldn't even remember it.

"Yeah me too, but I do need to go" She pleaded nervousness creeping into her voice.

Suddenly like a shot, the man had his hands round her throat. She was lifted a foot off the floor, desperately clutching the man's hands around her neck.

"You think you can play me! Huh?!" The man shouted. She was going to die and she didn't even know his name.

Her father's words filled her mind; she pushed the suffocation from her brain and powered it down to her foot. She kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could. And in that moment of fear she had never felt more proud of herself.

She ran out of the room and picked up her bag which was lying on the stairs. She sprinted, as fast as she could without falling, out of his house. She had always been clumsy. She realised after ten minutes in the strange neighbourhood that she was walking around clueless and shoeless.

Picking her phone out of her bag she rang a panicked Angela, reading road signs for a place she was near. Ben knew the place. She continued walking down the long road, thinking to herself. She was tired, unloved and lonely, she began to believe that God made for her to never be happy and that maybe she only deserved a man like the one she had just slept with...James, she remembered now, was his name. Stopping on the corner of a road all dirty and sore, she waited for Ben as she collapsed on the roadside and began to sob.

* * *

It was now the end of the summer holidays and her first day back at work. She got up extra early that morning. She couldn't wait to see her class again. She had missed how they would call her Miss Swan whilst using their hands to make a beak motion.

She took her usual morning shower, brushed her teeth and groomed her hair. Dressing up in a simple pair of jeans, a white top and a brown jacket over the top she was ready to go.

She got into her old, trusty truck and drove to Angela's. She was eight and a half months pregnant now and it became tradition for Bella to check in on her every morning and eat breakfast with her. She loved pregnant women.

Angela answered the door in her robe "Thank god you are here. I've chucked Ben. He's gone"

She shut the door behind her, frowning "Chucked him?"

"Yeah. He just doesn't want to help or do anything"

"Or maybe it's your out of control hormones...he will be back tonight. Trust chick" She grinned putting four slices of bread in the toaster.

"Back to work today huh?" Angela said sipping on her coffee.

"Yeah" she sighed "back to work."

Angela put her mug down "Bella, your life is so repetitive. No wonder you are so depressed."

That stung "I'm not" she mumbled staring at the toaster.

Angela shot her a disbelieving look.

She was fine with living alone and having no boyfriend. It didn't bother her. She had always been a solitary person; she got it from her dad. But it wasn't as if she was a sociopath or anything.

Mike had always accused her of being distant and unloving. She was only like that with him.

Angela reached round her and pulled the butter from the fridge. She hated Angela's butter; it was always hard and ripped the toast in half. She made a mental note to bring her own next time she was here. Even though she was sure Angela would be offended.

Glancing at the clock, she realised she was running late if she wanted to get to work on time. She mumbled an apology to Angela and kissed her cheek, promising to come and make lasagne for her tonight if Ben wasn't home. Even though she knew he would be. But it would be another person to cook for at least, she loved cooking.

The day at school had gone quick. They had played musical chairs and hide n seek most of the day. She was tired; those children knew how to wear her out. She never understood why Mike never liked children, she loved them.

She stayed behind to tidy some chairs and to set the classroom ready for her lessons tomorrow. By the time she left it was past 5.

She drove straight to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for her lasagne. She always hated shopping, the people with the trolleys always got in her way and she felt like swearing at them to have some consideration and not leave their trolleys in the middle of the aisle. She clutched her list tighter in her hand; it had been ages since she had made lasagne. The last time she had made it was for her dad's 50th last year. He loved her lasagne; he said it was his favourite meal in the world.

She smiled to herself as she balanced a basket in one hand and inspected the back of a mince beef packet in the other. Once she had the ingredients from the list she remembered two extras; orange juice and Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Angela would kill her if she didn't get her fix.

She never carried money on her; it was too dangerous so she paid for the items with her card. Her severely overdrawn credit card.

After loading her goods into the backseat of her car, she started the engine. This earned her some looks from other members of the car park. She never understood their problem, so what if she had a rusty car. It got her from A to B didn't it? She turned on the radio and put her foot on the accelerator, peeling out of the supermarket.

She loved the route from the supermarket to Angela's; it was virtually a straight road, with the exception of two or three turns and some stop lights. But on this journey you saw everything. The whole scenery of this city, all the interesting people on the sidewalk and in their cars. Yes, she was a people watcher and wasn't ashamed.

She passed some of the familiar shops that she had never been in, but knew were there. One particular security guard that was always outside the same shop, come rain or shine, had become familiar with her and every time she stopped at the lights he would give her a wave. This was always the highlight of her day. Today was no exception.

She turned back to the front and startled when she realised the lights had turned green, putting her foot to the peddle she turned the corner to her left. Suddenly the car in front of her slammed on its breaks. She quickly pressed on hers but it seemed old age had finally affected her car as it was a moment too slow. She went crashing lightly into a shiny, silver Volvo in front. Damn. No way does she have enough money to pay for the damage.

The Volvo in front indicated to the parking space further down the road. She followed. For a second she considered doing a runner, but she didn't want to be dishonest. She pulled up behind the car and turned off the ignition.

"Crap, crap, crap" she muttered to herself, pushing her hair back. She could see the person in the Volvo moving around. Knowing her luck it would be some stuck up rich lawyer, who would want to bleed her dry of everything.

Biting the bullet, she stepped out of the car at the same time the Volvo door opened. She avoided looking at the owner and went to inspect the back of the Volvo and the front of her car. The Volvo's backend was dented and scratched with marking of red. Her truck was slightly damaged and was speckled with silver.

She closed her eyes groaning "I'm soo sorry, really. I was too busy waving at the security guard and I didn't realise the light had gone green, so I just panicked and went round the corner. My car is so old it didn't stop in time and I just went straight into the back of you I am so sorry" She shot out quickly shaking like a leaf.

A low chuckle brought her out of her musings. She opened her eyes and turned to the owner of the Volvo. A gasp died in her throat.

He was beautiful. The most handsomest, sexiest and gorgeousest, if that was even a word, man she had ever laid eyes on. He was around 6ft 2", had perfect chiselled features accompanied by bright emerald green eyes and ruffled unusual bronze coloured hair. She was awed. Why did she have to run into God himself? Had he finally come to punish her himself.

She quickly looked at her shoes before her God spoke "It wasn't your fault actually, I was too busy messing with my radio and broke too late. You were just unfortunate to be behind me."

His voice was like velvet and he even took responsibility for the accident. She drew her eyes up to his and clutched her chest "I can't let you take all the blame" she kicked her truck "this stupid thing isn't as reliable as I thought it was."

She leaned against her truck and caught her breath, whether from the accident or this God's looks she didn't know. "Are you ok? You didn't get whiplash or anything did you?" She asked concerned.

The mystery man just chuckled again and gave her a lopsided smile "No, I'm fine. I'm not sure about you though. You seem to be in shock."

She jumped as his hand made contact with her forehead. Electricity shot through her body. He quickly pulled his hand away, cleared his throat and inspected the damage himself.

"Well, doesn't look too bad. Nothing a panel beater can't fix" He said smiling.

She smiled back and for the first time today it reached her eyes "Yeah, I suppose"

The man started reaching into his back pocket "I will pay for yours too. It was my fault, it's the least I can do" he murmured.

"No really. You don't have to do that. I would never accept it anyway, so please put it away" she pleaded.

The man looked at her in confusion "Please. It would make me feel better" he said.

"No. Seriously. I can't take your money, I won't" she said crossing her hands over her chest.

The man grinned and put his wallet pack in his pocket "You are very stubborn..."

"Bella" she replied holding out her hand. He grabbed her hand firmly back shaking it up and down.

"Edward."

She released his grip but it felt like she had released a piece of her. She frowned at the feeling and looked around at the floor.

"Hey are you ok?" Edwards's voice startled her. He walked towards her "Follow my finger please"

He moved his finger side to side in front of her face as she giggled "Are you a doctor or something?"

He lowered his finger and grinned putting his hands into his pockets "Yes."

She stopped laughing. She never guessed anyone's job right "Really?"

"Yeah. I was just heading home from my shift."

Doctors were always busy; he must want to get home. Probably to his wife and kids.

"Oh well you must be tired, don't let me keep you doctor" I smiled.

"No it's no fuss. Let me buy you a coffee, that's the one thing I won't take no for an answer for. Call it a piece offering for damaging your antique" Edward asked running a hand through his hair. She nearly dropped on her knees at the sight.

"Ok" she giggled pushing her hair behind her ear.

He took her to a Starbucks round the corner and ordered them both a double latte. Edward led her to a table in the corner; she was earning some glares from women in there. She inwardly took joy in the fact they thought she was with him.

Edward sat down first and she sat across from him. She wringed her hands in her lap suddenly nervous.

"This was really nice of you, the coffee I mean" she said taking a sip.

"Please. It was nothing. Are you in a hurry or anything?" he asked leaning back on his chair.

"No not really. I said I would cook for my massively pregnant friend tonight but she sleeps until 7 anyway" she chuckled.

He laughed back "Massively pregnant eh? How far along is she?"

She was taken back by his interest. But then again he was a doctor "2 weeks left to go. I can't wait to see the little mite" She smiled.

"Wow. My sister and her boyfriend are trying for a baby. No luck so far but hopefully she will get there" he smiled taking another sip.

She stared at him for a moment, she felt like she was talking to an old friend. Not somebody who she had met fifteen minutes ago.

"What about you?" she couldn't stop herself from asking "Any kids?"

He started to laugh "No, I want to wait until I am married" she gleed at the recent information "I went 26 last week and I always said I wanted kids around this age. Guess I should get a move on eh?" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I suppose. Maybe you should pop the question to a girlfriend soon" she hoped he didn't realise she was fishing for more information.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds "How do you know I have a girlfriend?"

She nervously laughed scratching her hair "Well...I mean...you know you're not exactly bad looking. I'm sure a guy like you would. Do you?"

He smiled before looking uncomfortable for a couple of moments like he was debating something "Ye...No...Ah No"

She looked at him suspiciously "Yes or No?"

"No, sorry I was just..." he looked around the coffee shop before turning back to her "No, I'm single."

She smiled and looked down at her mug, biting her lip.

"So what about you? Are you are Married?"

She had no ring on her finger so it was obvious he knew the answer, she delighted in the fact that he wanted her to physically say it "Yeah"

She watched as his face dropped and he frowned slightly before she carried on "To my cat. He's the man of the house"

He chuckled at my statement "I don't even want to imagine how hideous your children will be"

She lightly kicked him under the table "Hey do not insult my future children, ok?" she grinned. He leaned forward on the table and held his coffee with both hands.

"Yeah, I better not" he mumbled under his breath. She caught it.

"So if I ever get into A&E, which trust me is all the time. In fact I'm surprised I haven't seen you before. What Doc should I ask for?" I said smiling lightly.

"Doctor Cullen" he said never taking his eyes of her.

She bit her lip again _Isabella Cullen_ sounded good.

"If I ever want to look up a patient who should I look for" he asked winking.

"Isabella Swan" She replied finishing the rest of her coffee.

"Another?" he asked brightly. She was tempted, too tempted. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 7.

"Shit!" she shouted startling Edward

"What?!" he asked panicked.

"I'm sorry, I should be at Angela's now cooking and ohhh god I've got ice cream in the truck for her and it's all going to be melted" she put her hands on her forehead "She's going to kill me"

Edward stood up "Come on then"

The pair walked back to their cars, occasionally exchanging little bits of information about themselves and their lives. Apparently he lived by himself in a posh apartment at the end of town. She would like to see it sometime.

"Hey Bella, I know you have a really pregnant friend so If you are ever somewhere...with her...ermm and she goes into labour, call me" he wrote a number down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Well she already has a doctor..."

"I know, but just in case" he said winking. She smiled at him.

"Thanks"

He went to his driver door smiling smugly "Well see ya Bella."

"Yeah...Cya" she said breathlessly getting into her truck. As she watched him wave to her and drive off, she squealed at the phone number in her hand. She wasn't naive. She knew he had given it to her subtly. Her only regret was that she didn't give him hers.

Putting her car into gear, with a big smile on her face, she carried on for Angela's.

* * *

Two weeks later and she still had his number in her jacket pocket. Everybody had noticed the change since her coffee with Edward. People said she looked happier, she definitely felt it.

It was because of this reason she had volunteered to help Angela and Ben decorate the nursery. She had always been an artistic person, ever since she was little. Art had been her second favourite subject at school after English. She knew that if she didn't teach English she would be teaching Art.

Ben had protested at Angela helping when she was ready to drop any minute but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Bella had finished painting a wall in custard yellow, she looked at her top and realised that she had spilt some on it. She was glad for the fact that the t-shirt was an old Disney land one from her holiday there when she was 12. Ten years ago.

She had never been a person who jumped at sudden noises; somehow her brain always seemed to have a sensor. But when Angela cried out, clutched her stomach and exclaimed the baby was coming, she jumped three feet in the air. She ran to Angela's side, holding her steady with one arm whilst Ben ran downstairs to phone Angela's doctor.

Bella didn't know whether to be happy that she was finally going to see Angela's cherub or scared shitless that she would now be spending less time with Angela and more time with Muffles. After all Babies' do take up a lot of time. She made a mental note to ask Angela if she could borrow her baby some days, just for someone to look after and talk to.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Ben running into the room, red in the face and exclaiming the doctor was out of town.

"What?!" Angela screamed pain evident on her face. Bella backed away as Angela laid down on the floor and groaned in pain.

"She can't move in this condition, we were supposed to be having a home birth with the Doctor and he's not even in town!" Ben shouted almost to himself "What are we going to do?" he said finally turning to Bella.

She knew of one option, it was downstairs in her jacket pocket. Did she really want to ring Edward? Angela's worried mumbling and painful grunts made up her mind.

Bella ran downstairs and grabbed her jacket. Opening the jacket pocket she pulled out a small square piece of paper and her phone. Dialling quickly her heart thumped among the rings attached to her ear.

No answer.

But she wasn't one for giving up; she would try him one more time before she dialled 911. She found her previously dialled. It took her some time, she hated her phone. Why did it have to be so complicated? The phone rang again, and again.

That was it; she would have to dial emergency services. She put the phone down and entered the numbers 9-1...suddenly her phone ringing interrupted. _His _number was on the screen. She didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hello! Is that Edward?!" She virtually shouted down the phone, cringing at her own voice.

"Yes, who is this?" Came a tired, angelic voice. She held in a swoon at his voice. More important matters were at hand.

She quickly explained "You might not remember me, but I busted your car like two weeks ago and you gave me your-"

"Bella?" His voice had become louder and cheerier, she noted with a grin. Almost as if she could imagine him sitting up straight on the sofa at his realisation.

"Yes. Ermmm I know this sounds really weird but my friend has gone into labour and her doctor is out of town and she really wanted a home birth" she took a needed breath "and I didn't know who else to call, I'm sorry. You probably think I'm crazy...well I am crazy..."

His low chuckle cut her off "Calm down! It's fine, how long has she been in labour?"

"Her contractions started about ten minutes ago"

"Can she move?" he asked in what she guessed was his Doctor voice.

"I don't think so; she's laid on the floor upstairs"

"OK, birth...birth...OK, do you want me to talk you through how to deliver?" he asked lowly.

"NO!" It's not like she didn't want to, she would love to have delivered the baby but her stupid brain decided that when it saw blood it would shut down. "I'm sorry it's just I faint at the sight of blood." She mumbled on the verge of tears. Why was she so useless? He probably thought so too.

"That's OK, tell me where you are and I will come" she perked up. He was coming here?

Angela gave a loud groan from upstairs as Ben frantically called Bella.

She rushed Angela's address to Edward whilst going back up the stairs two at a time.

"OK I'm on my way" was the last thing he said to her as she reached Angela.

Bella assured Angela and Ben that a doctor was coming soon. She hated being in situations like this, awkwardly waiting whilst there was nothing left to do.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang. Angela was squeezing her hand so hard that Ben rushed down to the door. She smiled despite herself; she could hear his velvety voice from downstairs. It was like a harp to her ears. She moved around the floor awkwardly as hurried footsteps came up the stairs.

"Doctors here Angela" Ben exclaimed rushing over and prising Bella's hand off Angela's.

Bella stood and looked at the doorway. There staring right back at her was her God, dressed in a black polo and jeans. His green eyes locked on her brown ones and he gave her a wide smile "Bella" he acknowledged.

"Edward" she blushed. An involuntary reaction.

But then the moment was over and he was in doctor mode. He gave soothing words to both Angela and Ben and talked them through the process. Bella admired him from the side of the room. She couldn't help but observe him appreciatively, even at this eventful time. The way he moved, talked and looked. Nobody could be that perfect. She knew he was seriously out of her league.

Two hours later and Bethany Amy Cheney was born to the world. The four adults cooned over the new life that Edward had just delivered.

Angela was exhausted. Edward checked her over and rang the hospital to let them know about the birth. Ben just couldn't take his eyes off his little girl. Somehow she felt like she was intruding on a private moment and obviously so did Edward. He grabbed her elbow and softly led her out of the room and down the stairs. She grabbed her coat as he grabbed his and they left the house together.

"Thank you so much" she exclaimed whilst walking down the path "I don't know what we would have done, it was so kind of you to drop everything"

"No I wasn't doing anything really. It was a pleasure" he looked her directly in the eye. She moved her hair behind her ear.

"It was pretty crazy of me though to ring you out if the blue and ask for something like this" she giggled nervously.

"Hey, that's what I gave you the number for" he smiled. Yeah. He gave her the number because of her pregnant friend. Great.

She looked down at the floor when he suddenly started laughing. She looked up to see him staring at her car "You haven't had your bumper fixed" it was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. I kinda like it actually" She did like it really, it was a reminder of their meeting. And of course she still couldn't afford it fixing.

"Really?" he grinned, for a moment she wondered if he could read her mind.

"Yep." An awkward silence followed. "Well I better go" she said getting her truck keys out.

He looked panicked for a moment before finally blurting "Will you have dinner with me?"

She was taken aback; no one had ever asked her to dinner before. Not a man anyway "Dinner?"

"Yeah tomorrow lunchtime. I'll pick you up from your house. My shift finishes at twelve" She was speechless, this Single, Godly creature was asking her out for dinner.

"Sure" she stuttered

"Can I have your number? You have mine" he winked. She nearly died.

Ten minutes later and they parted ways he had her number, her address, a promise for lunch and lastly he had her heart.

* * *

Two months later and she was laid on her bed in nothing but her midnight blue underwear. He loved that colour on her, he never told her but she knew it turned him on. He would ravage her more when she wore midnight blue. Today was no exception.

Edward was hovered over her in nothing but his boxers. He was kissing her neck from the top to her collarbone; she chuckled when he reached her pulse point and sucked mumbling a 'Mine.'

She gripped his hair and guided his face to hers; he looked at her with eyes full of love and promise. She was pretty sure her eyes read the same.

He lowered down further and kissed her tenderly and passionately. Taking his time to run his hands over her body and her face, he held her like a porcelain doll. Mumbling how precious she was to him and how much he loved her. She knew there was something different about him today; he was speaking to her like he was pleading. Like he was expecting her to walk away from him. She loved him, how could she ever walk away from him.

"I love you so much Bella. Please..." Please what? She was confused but guessed he was in the heat of the moment.

"Promise, you will always love me as much as I love you. No matter what" he asked pulling away to look at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and put her hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"You know I will. I love you. Nothing could ever stop that, not anything. I promise" she said looking into his eyes.

He looked at her a long second. Love, regret, shame and care passed through his eyes in that one second before he captured her lips again.

He slowly stripped off her underwear. So today was a slow day? They had made love many ways, in many places. They were spontaneous. It was either soft and slow or fast and rough. She loved both. It didn't matter how they did it because he always looked at her with eyes of love. That's all she needed.

She ran her hands down his chest and stomach. He was perfect. She slowly pulled his boxers off and threw them on the floor next to the bed. He leaned back over her and brushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her softly on the lips and entered her in one thrust.

She loved this feeling. Him completely inside of her with no barriers. She was on the pill so there was no need for condoms. It was just him and her joined as one. She arched her back as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, he had memorised that spot by heart.

She clutched his shoulders as he looked down at her. His eyes were locked on hers never moving. He sped up his thrust, getting faster and harder. She felt the amazing feeling in her stomach start and all she could hear was their skin slapping together. It was so erotic. She started to close her eyes.

"No Bella, look at me...look at me please" he asked between breaths.

She opened her eyes to see his were glazed over. She felt close. Quickly she pushed him over so she was on top. She looked down at his perfection as he gripped her thighs and guided her up and down on top of him. He was hitting places deeper and she moaned loudly. He quickly sat up and wrapped her in a bear hug as he continued thrusting into her.

She screamed his name as she came and a second later he grunted hers as she felt him explode inside of her. Her favourite feeling in the world.

He lay backwards on the bed bringing her with him. She relaxed and wrapped her arm over his chest as her head laid in his shoulder. She glanced at the clock it was nearly 8pm he would have to leave soon for his shift.

Ever since their dinner two months ago, they had been happily together. He worked a lot and never stayed overnight but then again it had only been two months. She knew nearly everything about him. He had a sister called Alice, who he had just found out was pregnant today. She hadn't met her yet. His best friends were called Emmett and Jasper, Emmett was married to a girl named Rosalie. His father was called Carlisle and was a doctor also. His mother was an interior designer called Esme. She had yet to meet any of them too.

She knew his favourite everything; she even knew his apartment although she had never been inside it. But he was her boyfriend and was now the man of the house. Even Muffles had accepted this fact.

She started tracing circles on his chest and felt him tense under her. She looked up to see him staring at the bathroom door to their right. He had a troubled look on his face and wet eyes.

"Edward?" She sat up resting her chin on his chest. He looked down at her, pain evident behind his eyes.

She stroked his hair and he closed his eyes "Baby what's wrong?" she questioned him.

He moved from under her and moved across the room to her chair. He pulled his boxers on, and then looked her in the eyes. She knew something wasn't right, she suddenly felt exposed. Leaning down she picked his shirt off the floor and pulled it on before turning to look at him. Waiting.

He was crying in her chair, but she couldn't move. "Edward?" she questioned softly again "You can tell me" she added sitting at the edge of her bed.

He shook his head, not disguising his tears "You will hate me" he gasped.

Nothing he could say would make her hate him. She said nothing and waited for him to carry on.

"I've been completely honest to you, I've never told you a lie except from one" he said pulling his hair in frustration. She was confused; she had always been honest to him too.

"What?"

He looked her in the eye then "When we first met you asked me if I was single. I told you I was. I lied" he whispered.

She scowled at nothing "Ok...but I mean...You lied to me" she pointed to herself. He nodded. She licked her lips and looked at the floor. "You lied...I...so that just" she stumbled over her words in a daze.

"Are you still...her" she continued. He looked away from her and nodded.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for it to be like this. When I met you, I fell in love instantly. I'd never felt so unhappy for having a girlfriend. So I lied to keep you, because I'm selfish and I knew if I told you I wasn't single you wouldn't give me a second thought.."

"Shut up!" She hissed. He looked at her broken.

"So you thought you would have your cake and eat it. Couldn't decide so you thought you would have both" She spat not moving.

"No! I love you. I always thought I was in love with her but then you crashed into my world, literally and it all just changed" he stammered.

"So why lead me on?! Why not get rid of her if you wanted me! Why do this to me?! To us both!" She said finally crying.

"I never meant it to get like this. She is...I couldn't break her heart, she loves me so much. You don't understand the guilt I feel when I look at her about what I am doing"

"Oh well! I'm sorry for making you feel guilty. Oh and you think you don't want to break her heart! Her heart will be broken ten times worse when she finds out what you have done! And it doesn't matter about my heart does it either" She said barely breathing and sobbing openly.

"Bella baby please. I don't want to break your heart-"

"Too late!" she screamed standing up "It's already done." She gasped looking around "All this time...All this time and I have been a bit on the side" she said clutching her side. Trying to hold herself together.

"Are you still...intimate" She whispered.

The look on his face said a thousand words. He stood up to approach her "NO! Stay away from me! Do. Not. Touch. Me. I hate you! How could you..." She sat on the floor and laid her head in her hands. The pain and sobs coming through her body.

"Bella listen to me. I love you, she...It's you I want" she heard him plead in front of her.

"She deserves better than you" she spat.

"I know. Tanya is...she does deserve more than I can give" he mumbled groggily.

"Tanya? Eh well more Tanya. I feel sorry for her. So sorry that she has a boyfriend like you" she lifted her face up as he stared at her tears flowing down his own cheeks "You don't deserve either of us. I don't care about what she does with you but me...Were over" she said standing up and turning away from him.

She heard his hurried footsteps to her "Bella No! Don't do this! Please I love you. You have to believe me!" he gently touched her face and put his forehead to hers. "This is me and you. I've never loved anyone more than I have loved you. I will always love you" he continued stroking her cheek.

She closed her eyes before she felt the feeling in her chest. She had to do this for her and for the other woman. She pushed his chest away roughly and walked around him. She pulled his shirt off her body and threw it at him. She put her own robe on before throwing him his jeans and shoes. She emptied the little drawer where many of his spare clothes were kept and threw them at him too. He clutched them all in his hands. Looking at her with confused hurt eyes.

"Get. Out" she spat "I never want to see you again. Ever. We are over." He went to say something back but she rushed to him and shoved his back out of her bedroom.

"Bella..Bella don't Baby" he pleaded as she pushed his down the stairs.

"Baby?! I don't think so. Fuck You! Just leave and never contact me again!" She screamed as she pushed him out of the front door and closed it. She fell to the floor sobbing on her knees as he stayed pleading and knocking at her door for over 30 minutes. When he finally gave his last sob and she heard his car drive away, she clutched her heart. She knew she would never be the same again.

* * *

Two weeks later and she was still in a almost comatose state without _him. _He rang her that night he left and pleaded some more. To no avail. That was the last time she heard from him. She hoped his girlfriend was kicking him to the dust too. It was what cheating lying bastards like him deserved.

She was currently helping Angela look after Beth, who already was smiling and had a hair full of brown hair. She suddenly saw the kids she had imagined with Edward and swallowed trying to keep in the pain. She offered to go outside to bring in the washing. She needed some air.

On her way, she tripped over the doorstep and landed on her wrist. A pain shot all the way up her arm and she cried out in pain. Angela came running, Beth in her arms.

"Bella?! Oh Honey what have you done?"

"Slipped" she mumbled.

Angela gave her a look "Ever since Edward you have been in a different world. You need to be careful" she said sympathetically.

Bella didn't answer, the name brought expletives that should not be said in front of two month year olds.

"Your wrist looks bad. Ben!!" Angela shouted.

"Yeah?" Ben came out of the kitchen wringing his hands on a dishcloth.

"Take Bella to the hospital she's hurt her wrist"

"No!" Bella exclaimed "I'll be fine I'm not putting you out." She moved her wrist and let out a scream, two smug faces looked down at her.

An hour later she was sat in the hospital waiting room with Ben waiting for a Doctor.

"Miss Swan" An intern called. Bella stood up and waved her good arm. The intern smiled

"Follow me please" she was led into a small room, like a small GP office. "The doctor is on his way" she said smiling.

Bella sighed, she hated hospitals. The door opening got her attention, she looked towards the door and gasped wide-eyed.

"No. No I want another Doctor, right now" she said harshly.

"I'm the only one available Bella" He said in a soft voice.

"No you conveniently made yourself available. Edward." She spat looking away and hissing when her wrist jerked.

He sat in front of her fast and gently grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and he was looking at her wrist longingly "I can't believe you hurt yourself. What did you do?" he asked gently caressing her wrist.

She winced "I fell."

He sat up straighter "I don't like it when you hurt yourself" he mumbled "Can you move your fingers?" he added stroking her fingers.

She tried to move them but it hurt her wrist "It hurts" she groaned. Well he was a doctor.

"It's sprained. Let me wrap it" he said reaching behind him and getting some bandages. He wrapped her hand in silence as she watched him carefully. He looked at her like she was breakable.

"Anything else hurt?" he asked when he had finished.

She scoffed "My heart. Want to fix that Doc"

Edward looked pained and looked down before bring his hand up to her cheek "I love you. I've missed you so much. Please Bella give me another chance."

His eyes were starting to water and her will was crumbling. She loved him too much "I can't" she whispered "It's not fair"

"I know. She still doesn't know. I keep trying to tell her. I think she knows I'm different. But she is a sweet person; you have to understand I can't just drop this on her. But at least you are more informed. I do love you Bella. More than her, more than anyone. More than my life."

Her lip trembled; she wanted him and his girlfriend to be finished now. She wanted to be his girlfriend.

"It isn't fair to Tanya, to me. I can't share you" She crumbled.

"You would never share me. My heart belongs 100% with you. Tanya is virtually like a housemate. I've told my family about you. They didn't approve of what I have done to both of you at first, but they know I love you and that I can't help my feelings. They knew I had changed since I met you. Been happier. They even want to meet you" he said smiling slightly.

"Really?" she wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah. Come with me tonight. We are playing baseball. Come" he asked kissing her hands.

"Ok" she found herself mumbling. She loved him far too much.

* * *

She had met his family yesterday, they were lovely. They accepted her no question, they didn't resent her. They knew she hadn't known about Tanya. She had fun and they treated her like family already. They all told her how much she had changed Edward and how much he loved her. Emmett even went so far as to state he liked her more than Tanya.

Alice and Rosalie were really nice too. She swooned over Alice, She couldn't help it. She loved pregnant women. Alice told her as they ate ice cream that Edward was going to break up with Tanya soon and that he is already talking about future marriage and children with her. Bella blushed all of the conversation.

Today she was going to Edward's place for the first time. She was going to cook for him and then they were going to the new art museum in town. Tanya was apparently at work, she felt a kick to the gut with guilt. What sort of women carried on with a man behind an innocent woman's back. She didn't even know what Tanya looked like but she still felt extreme guilt for her.

She arrived at his apartment and climbed the stairs to his place. Hell, even the hallway looked posh. She knocked only once before the door swung open and a smiling Edward answered in a posh suit and tie. Her breath caught in her throat.

He pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

"MMM you better hurry and make that food. I'm parched" he said grinning against her lips. She smiled and looked around his apartment. It made her house like a shed.

"Ok, just show me how to use the kitchen" she mumbled nervously. She was still sore. As she set to work on the food, she realised there was hardly any trace of a female living here. Everything just seemed to scream Edward. As if on cue his arms wrapped around her.

"What you thinking about?" he murmured next to her ear.

She turned in his arms "Well, I would never guess a female lives here. It all screams you" she said.

He looked down "Yeah, ermm she insists on a piece of me being everywhere. She hates anything of hers being anywhere really" he mumbled.

She let out a low chuckle "Wow! I'd want everything of mine to be with a part of you. So everyone knew it was me and you"

"Me too. That's how it should be, you and me" he said nudging her nose.

She leant up and gave him a kiss. He looked shocked. It was the first time she had initiated a kiss in two weeks. As if something snapped in him, he captured her lips again with force. It had been too long.

It didn't take them long to strip each other of clothing and go heading for the bedroom. He stopped near the bed.

"Those are her sheets, we can't" he said in between kisses.

"Take them off" she whispered against his lips. He turned around and pulled everything off the bed, leaving the bare mattress.

She stared "You have been laid there too with her"

He looked guilty and frowned again. She touched his cheek "Don't do that. I've cheated on you. It's what it feels like" he said pained.

She quickly gripped his hand and pulled him down on his soft carpet. She licked her lips "You ever fucked here?" she whispered in his ear.

He moaned and gripped her hips "No. But I am now" he growled, pulling her under him.

In less than one minute limbs were entangled and they were joined again for the first time in two weeks, just as always with no barriers. They both let out groans of satisfaction. For the next few hours she rode his cock all over his bedroom and en-suite bathroom. Everywhere but the bed. Everywhere were _they _hadn't.

When they were spent they emerged from the bedroom grinning. Edward had thrown the sheets back on the bed that he had ripped off for no reason. They ate their lasagne and drank their orange juice before heading out.

That day they spent the day as a real couple. Edward introduced her to people as his wife 'Mrs Cullen.' He said this with such pride and love that she knew he loved her back just as she loved him.

* * *

Two weeks later and Bella was getting frustrated that Edward was not getting rid of Tanya. She felt selfish and like a bitch. But hell even his family were encouraging him to get a move on. Tanya had been getting suspicious. She straight out asked Alice and Rosalie if he was cheating, he should have just admitted it then. She was starting to doubt his feelings for her. What if he was just a womanizer and looking for something on the side? But why would he have introduced her to his family if that was the case?

Today she was going to Edward's apartment again. Tanya was at yoga with Rose. Rosalie and Alice had become great friends of hers now as well as Emmett and Jasper. She never felt lonely anymore. Angela had met Edward's family as well, giving Alice advice and baby tips.

She climbed the stairs to his apartment. The elevator was too lazy. She just walked into the apartment, it was regular now. Edward smiled at her from the couch; he had his phone to his ear.

"So you can ring when you are on your way back then Rose?...Are you sure that's not a problem?..So you will ring?...good" he motioned for her to join him on the sofa, he kissed her cheek "Are you and Emmett still on for lunch tonight...what time?...right...so don't forget to ring...bye" he hung up the phone.

"Coffee?" he asked smiling.

"Why can't you just tell her" she pleaded.

"I am. I've decided. Tonight or tomorrow. It doesn't matter, today is the last day we have to hide" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"She will try to make it work, I know a woman's mind" she said gulping. What if Edward chose_ her_?

"She doesn't mean anything, it's you now. We don't even have sex anymore. I'm pretty sure she knows it's the end" he said running a hand through his hair.

"She shouldn't find out like that" she argued "she deserves the truth"

"Look" he walked over to her "I love you. Tomorrow we can show everyone without shame. There is no shame in falling in love Bella. I love you so much I can't even express baby" he rested his forehead against hers.

An hour later he was playing with her hair, mug of coffee in hands and they were telling jokes.

"My dad had this doctor slash fruit one he used to tell me all the time. It went 'Why did the orange go to the doctors?"

"I don't know" she answered grinning.

"It wasn't peeling very well" she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the cheesy joke. A sudden click brought her out of her thoughts, both her and Edward's heads turned towards the door. There stood a beautiful woman with strawberry hair and blue eyes. Bella felt insignificant. The girls stared at each other, Bella was jealous and angry at this girl for having her Edward.

Edward stood up "Hey, What you doing home?" he asked.

Tanya looked at Bella "why? Am I interrupting in my own home?"

Bella wanted to die on the spot. She knew how could she not?

Edward quickly covered "No...Ermm this is the girl that bumped into the back of my car that time, you remember?"

Tanya nodded.

"Well...I...urmm kinda ran into her again, I brought her here to try and convince her to let me pay for the damage, she still hasn't had it fixed" Edward said quickly. Bella felt her heart sink, why didn't he just say the truth now. She needed to leave.

"I doesn't matter, really Edward. I should be going anyway" she said giving him her mug before she broke down.

Edward could see her looks and tried to plead through his eyes at her. Bella stopped at the door and glanced at Edward, he needed to know he had hurt her "See you later then" was all she said.

"Yeah" Edward smiled. She passed Tanya in the door way, her blue eyes locked on her brown ones before she left. She ran down the stairs and got in her car. She drove home as fast as she could and collapsed on her sofa with her Muffles. Why was her life so complicated?

* * *

These past two days Edward has spent all his time with Bella. Today was the day he was telling _her_. He had been to her house this morning and has now gone home to wait for Tanya. Bella had told him to go easy on Tanya and show her that he at least loved her once.

She watched the clock on her kitchen wall; he had left three hours ago. Suddenly her phone rang. It was him.

"Hello" she answered eagerly.

"It's me" he said meekly "It's done. She's in the shower. I feel awful" he groaned.

But she wasn't thinking about that. Who would have a shower after breaking up?

"Why is she in the shower?"

A pause. "She wanted...I didn't know what to do...she tried...with sex" he said muffled.

Bella's heart ripped "You had sex"

"I tried pushing her away but it was nothing, now she is going. She knows I could see it in her face"

She was angry "You had sex! And you still didn't tell her. You let her guess! What a coward!" she seethed.

"Please Bella. The sex was nothing to me, she was desperate and clutching the last straws. It was meaningless and lasted like 30 seconds. My mind wasn't on it, I just keep picturing you. You are my girlfriend not her. I didn't even come. I can't if it isn't you"

She felt hurt by the fact he had entertained sex, whether or not it meant nothing or if he didn't get a release.

"Can I come over?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do please. I need you" he said guilt wreaking his voice.

She put the phone back and ran to her car. She had no idea how she got to Edward's apartment, she couldn't even remember the route she took. Her head was not here. She made her way up the stairs. She could hear somebody coming down. She hoped to God it wasn't Tanya. As she went up, the steps became louder until finally she came face to face with the owner. It was Tanya. They stared at each other for some time. She wanted to tell her how sorry she was for ruining her life and how she would never have got involved if she knew. Tanya looked as if she wanted to say something too. A part of Bella wanted Tanya to scream at her and slap her across the face. But they both said nothing and carried on their journey.

She came to the apartment and knocked. Edward didn't answer so she let herself in. She could see him sat on his bed. Head in his hands. Good.

She walked into the bedroom and placed her hand through his hair. He looked up into her eyes and reached around her to hug her stomach. She stood there as he gripped her, just stroking his hair.

After ten minutes he let her go. He stood up and kicked the end of his bed.

"Why do I ruin everybody's lives. Yours, Tanya's...And I call myself a doctor" he muttered staring at the ceiling.

"Hey. You are the best doctor I have ever known. Tanya will find someone new in time and as for me" she walked towards him and touched his face "you haven't ruined my life. You brought me life." She smiled.

He smiled meekly back and picked her up off her feet, putting his face in her hair. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

He set her down and went to his wardrobe to pick up a suitcase "I can't be in this apartment anymore. We are starting a fresh. You and me."

She watched as he got dressed and packed some clothes. No words were said as he shut the apartment door and the pair headed down to the car park. They got in their cars and drove to Bella's house. They still didn't say a word as they went upstairs and lay down on the bed together fully clothed.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and entwined their fingers "I'm going to get some brochures tomorrow and you and me are going to get a home together. Not my apartment, not here. Somewhere new and ours" he laughed lightly "and Muffles."

She reached over to play with his hair.

"And our future children" he said against her temple. "When we get married"

Her heart jumped at his words. But she couldn't get the image out of her head of Tanya and Edward having sex, less than two hours ago.

"Bella baby? Talk to me"

"You had sex with her, what do you want me to say?" she asked turning away.

"That you know it meant nothing, you know I felt numb, you know I didn't even feel anything or get anything out of it. That you know it lasted literally one thrust. That it was a mistake and that you forgive me because we are in love." He said leaning over to look at her. She avoided his eyes. "You can slap me if it makes you feel bet-"

She violently slapped his right cheek with her left hand, finally looking at him. He looked at her in shock, a red mark began to form across his cheek. But there was only one thing she wanted to say.

"I love you Edward."

Edward looked back at her with his eyes full of love and happiness, ignoring the stinging in his cheek "We finally did it. We found each other, like fate. I love you too Bella"

And in that moment, she knew that all the bumps in her life had led her to this moment with the love of her life. She knew that they were destined to be together. Forever.

* * *

**Hope you like. EPOV next chapter. Would you like an epilogue or not? R&R ;D**


	3. He Knew

**A/N- Sorry this took so long! I've been preoccupied with my other story 'Kidnapped.'**

**Anyway here it is EPOV on the events, this is really long because he is obviously involved in both T/BPOV's. Hope you like!**

**Also I have a poll up on my profile page for my next Twilight story, go vote on which one you want! :D**

* * *

EPOV

It was his 24th birthday today and he was working late at the hospital with his father. He had always admired his father. Carlisle Cullen was a very respectable man in this town, one of the best doctors you could see. When he was little he once begged his mom and dad for a doctor's kit just so he could be like his father. It was his favourite ever toy.

He didn't mind working late on his birthday, his philosophy was that it was only a number. Why get so excited about it.

His dad was next to him, marking patient charts in his white overcoat. He was still in scrubs.

One thing about his dad really bothered him. Carlisle loved to talk about the future. He would always ask when he would be getting grandchildren, to which Edward would reply: Sometime.

He was reminded of a conversation they had yesterday. His dad was telling him to stop working so hard, settle down and find a lady. Apparently you should be in a serious relationship by the age of twenty four. He brushed him off, his work was his wife. But still Carlisle insisted that he pull himself out of a funk and go out with someone, even for one date.

He just remembers shrugging and leaving the room. He never did like good advice.

Suddenly an intern runs up, breaking his thoughts and informs them of an accident that has happened. The father and son run down to the emergency room, slipping on white gloves. His blood is pumping from the adrenaline, he loves his job.

Apparently there has been a car crash, a serious one. A car had collided with another on the freeway. Typical.

One of the cars 3 souls on board, one driver and two passengers. They were in rhesus.

The other car only contained the driver, a woman around the age of twenty. She was in accident and emergency with head injuries.

Carlisle took off towards rhesus, whilst he headed to the girl with the head injury. No doubt it would only need stitching then she could be on her way.

He opened the double doors and went into the room; a girl with strawberry blonde hair was laid on a bed. Her hair was half coloured with blood and he actually pitied her more than doctors should. She looked up then and her blue eyes smouldered into his. She was a very pretty girl.

He asks her how she is feeling and she stutters out a reply. Maybe concussion? He starts to note this down when she speaks up.

She tells him that the blood is making her hair uncomfortable. He can't help but laugh, she has a head injury and all she is worried about is her hair.

He smiles and tells her the strawberry blonde covers most of the mess. She shouldn't worry. He winks and chuckles as she blushes. He knew he wasn't exactly ugly.

He leaves the room and notes down in her charts the extent of her injuries. She needs stitches. He would do it.

He walks back into the room and she is smiling at him, her teeth perfect and white. He never really had a type of woman. He imagined he would prefer blondes, not red heads. But this girl is very easy on the eye.

As he weaves her head together, he thinks back to what his dad told him. Patient and Doctor Relationships were not allowed, but after work time what did it matter? He knew he should get out more and date pretty ladies. The one in front of him was now. It was only one date right? And plus if he did ask her on a date, it would get his dad of his back. For a while.

He finishes the stitches and advises her how to keep it clean and look after herself. She smiles timidly in reply.

It's now or never. He tugs a strand of his hair and asks her out on a date. When her head has healed, he has to remain professional.

She smiles and accepts. He knows he's a winner.

Two years later and it's his 26th birthday. His twenty sixth he reminds himself with a grimace. Four years until thirty.

He always told himself he would have children at this age. He wanted a boy and a girl and anything else a woman would be willing. He thought about the woman currently at home. His woman.

Tanya.

What was supposed to be one date turned into many, and somewhere along the line he fell in love with her. Not deep love, but still love.

He asks himself why he and Tanya aren't married and expecting a baby yet. But he doesn't know why. He doesn't know why he still insists on them horrible condoms every time they make love. He just does. It breaks his heart when he questions himself, that maybe; it's his mind telling him she is not the one.

He laughs that thought off. He loves Tanya.

He takes the stairs up to his apartment; he didn't get time to go to the gym today. This can be a substitute.

He walks to the apartment and opens the door. He gasps, she has done all this? The table is set out in a candle like meal, his favourite music is playing from the speakers and a big cake is on the kitchen table. He loved her cakes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of all this" He asks gesturing around. This must have taken her ages.

"Well, it's not every day my man turns 26 now is it?" she says walking over and wrapping herself around him. He can smell her, she smells of Vanilla. His second favourite smell. He had always been partial to strawberries.

They carry on been playful and eat there meal together. She didn't disappoint. He couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

After they had finished, he insisted he did the dishes. She refused; it was his birthday after all. But he was a gentleman and offered to share the load.

He enjoyed himself as he wet her dress and she started to peel it off in front of him. Her body was incredible. She knew it and he knew it.

She was standing there in her underwear, he couldn't resist the temptation.

He picked her up gracefully and carried her into the bedroom. _Their _bedroom. He needed her now.

He stripped her of her clothing gently, whilst she ripped most of his off. He loved this side of her. He slowly ran his hands over her body and kissed every inch of her stomach, she deserved been made love to. After all he did love her. Before he got too far, he reached over for a condom. He felt a stab of confusion and guilt why he couldn't do without one. He knew Tanya wanted him fully. He wasn't willing to give it. It was totally mind fuck why he couldn't. He knew they should be at that stage now.

So as he looked into her eyes, he told her that they could go bareback when married. It was one word: Marriage. He had never really thought about it before. It terrified him. But it seemed to keep her happy; she looked at him with so much love. He returned the gesture.

That night he wasn't fast with her like usual, he was slow and sensual. Making sure she got the pleasure. He touched his forehead to hers; her sweet breath tickled his face. He could never thank his father more for forcing him to date. It brought this woman to him.

She gripped her hands in his hair and moaned his name. He loved hearing her say his name.

He was getting tired and sweaty. Eventually she came and he followed. It was intense, he loved her walls clenching around him.

"I love you" she said locking eyes with him. He loved staring at her blue eyes.

"I love you too" he replied. He kissed her and rolled over onto his side. He pulled the condom off and put it in the bin. He would empty it tomorrow, he was too exhausted now.

The pair fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

A week later and he had just gotten off work late. Tanya would most likely be at home worrying about him. Making dinner he noted with a chuckle.

He got into his Volvo; this baby was his pride and joy. He didn't know what he would do without it. He cricked his neck and put the keys in the ignition. A familiar purr told him that he was on his way home.

He drove a little over the speed restriction; he stayed on his normal route and watched the people that were normally there. He liked to people watch, especially in the traffic when he was bored and listening to some rubbish music on the radio.

He was currently stuck at a red light. His favourite song was playing at high volume; he was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. Glancing out of his driver mirror, he saw the front of a rusty red truck. He laughed, that was the type of car they showed in Jeepers Creepers or Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

He looked back out the front. Just as the lights changed green, his favourite song ended and went onto a song he disliked. He accelerated round the bend, glancing briefly down at his stereo to change the song.

He looked up again and slammed on his breaks, the car in front had decided to stop to let a car out of a junction.

A moment later, he heard a loud crunch as he was propelled an inch out of his seat. His head jerked forward then flung back onto the head rest. Someone had gone into the back of him.

He looked out of his mirror and groaned. The fucking red truck.

He knew he would have to pull over, swap insurance details. The usual.

He carried on driving until he saw a car spaces nearby. He pulled in and hoped the driver of the truck would follow. They did.

He fiddled with his seatbelt, unhooking it and turning off the engine. He straightened up himself. No doubt he would have to deal with some farmer type, who would accuse that it was his fault. Deep down he knew it was.

He opened his driver door and stepped out, turning to the owner of the truck.

He frowned, it was a girl. That was evident by the feminine shape of her body and the way her hair hung over her face as she inspected the back of my car. He wasn't expecting this one.

"I'm soo sorry, really. I was too busy waving at the security guard and I didn't realise the light had gone green, so I just panicked and went round the corner. My car is so old it didn't stop in time and I just went straight into the back of you I am so sorry" he heard an angelic voice mumble. His heart skipped a beat.

He couldn't do anything but chuckle at this amusing woman. She lifted her head up to face him and his chuckle died in his throat.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Including Tanya.

She was perfect in every sense. Long, mahogany brown hair that fell past her shoulders in soft curls. Bright, deep chocolate brown eyes that he could have stared in for hours. She was small too, not tall like Tanya. He estimated her around 5'4". In that moment he realised that his type was actually brunettes, or preferably angels. Because that was what she was...an angel?

"It wasn't your fault actually; I was too busy messing with my radio and broke too late. You were just unfortunate to be behind me." He said when he finally found words. It was not her fault.

"I can't let you take all the blame" she kicked her truck "this stupid thing isn't as reliable as I thought it was." She was even taking the blame. His heart hammered in his chest. He was adorable and he had a sudden urge to worship her.

He watched her intently as she leaned against her truck, eyes closed. He bit his lip when she turned to face him suddenly "Are you ok? You didn't get whiplash or anything did you?"

She was staring wide eyed and panting heavily. He chuckled at her and give her his crooked smile "No, I'm fine. I'm not sure about you though. You seem to be in shock."

He was joking and playfully put his hands on her forehead. He wanted to touch her. Her pale, ivory skin was just as soft as it looked. When he touched her a jolt of something sped up his arm, he knew she felt it too by the look on her face. He cleared his throat, this mystery woman had no idea how much she was affecting him. A taken man.

He sighed; this woman was too good to be true. Why did she never come to him when she was 24? He was pretty sure that when he was single back then, he would have scooped her up. He knew they would have been married now with a few kids.

But he knew he couldn't think like this, he broke off and inspected the damage on the cars. His was scratched and tainted with faint red paint.

"Well, doesn't look too bad. Nothing a panel beater can't fix" he said smiling and scratching his ear. Nervous habit.

He swallowed as she shot him a large smile. "Yeah, I suppose" he saw her blush as she said this. He felt bad, surely God intended for him to be nice to this angel.

He reached into his back pocket. Money was not an option to him, he was a doctor. He could tell that she was not as well off as him by her truck and her clothes. He admired her for her obvious pride about it. But it was his fault so it was his duty.

"I will pay for yours too. It was my fault, it's the least I can do" he retracted his wallet. Just a few dollars, his heart sank. Well maybe she took cheques.

"No really. You don't have to do that. I would never accept it anyway, so please put it away" he narrowed his eyes at her insistence. Tanya always took money when he offered; it was no big deal to him. He wanted to pay for the damage to this beauty's car.

"Please. It would make me feel better" It would. He felt pretty guilty at ruining her antique.

"No. Seriously. I can't take your money, I won't" He grinned as she folded her arms over her chest. So she was stubborn. He liked that.

"You are very stubborn..." he wanted her name; there was no way he could leave here without hearing her name.

"Bella" She said reaching out her hand. He smiled involuntarily. Her name was very fitting, beautiful. He spoke some French.

"Edward" he replied taking her hand. He didn't want to let it go. But she did, she slipped from his grasp and he felt a strange feeling of loneliness. Like a part of him had been ripped away. The feeling confused him.

He grudgingly turned to look at Bella. Her head was hung and she looked so fragile. He wanted to look after her, like a doctor should. Like a lover should.

"Hey are you ok?" she looked up at him with wide eyes as he walked her way "Follow my finger please"

He went into work mode. He chastised himself for not checking her over sooner; she could be hurt from the bump. He ran his finger across her face but moved back when the most harmonic giggle erupted from her soft, pouty lips. His eyes were drawn there.

"Are you a doctor or something?" she asked looking up into his eyes. How did she guess? He lowered his finger, slipping his hands into his pockets and smiled.

"Yes." He realised he must have startled her with his answer when she stopped laughing. He didn't want her to stop.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was just heading home from my shift." At the right time.

"Oh well you must be tired, don't let me keep you doctor" she said smiling and his heart dropped. He could have worked two full days and she wouldn't be keeping his time. He knew what he was thinking was dangerous, he had a girlfriend. But this woman, this Bella was tempting him like no other. He even wondered if this was what love at first sight was.

He knew what he was doing was selfish but he wanted to keep her, even for a little while.

"No it's no fuss. Let me buy you a coffee, that's the one thing I won't take no for an answer for. Call it a piece offering for damaging your antique" he asked running a hand through his hair. He didn't want her to say no.

"Ok" she giggled pushing her hair behind her ear. He resisted the urge to push back the tiny strand she missed hanging over her eye.

He looked around and noticed a sign for a Starbucks. Perfect. He had enough money to buy coffee's there.

He led her there, walking close. He noted that she smelt of strawberries. His favourite. He bought them both double lattes. Something they had in common. He led her to a table in the corner; some men in there were eying her like a piece of meat. He didn't like it, he had no right to feel like that but he did. He wanted no competition for her attention this evening.

"This was really nice of you, the coffee I mean" she said when they sat down. He leaned back on his chair trying to get comfortable.

"Please. It was nothing. Are you in a hurry or anything?" Because he wanted to keep her.

"No not really. I said I would cook for my massively pregnant friend tonight but she sleeps until 7 anyway" He smiled at the proud and awed look in her eyes. She would be a terrific mother.

"Massively pregnant eh? How far along is she?" he laughed along with her.

"2 weeks left to go. I can't wait to see the little mite"

"Wow. My sister and her boyfriend are trying for a baby. No luck so far but hopefully she will get there" he said taking a sip of his coffee. Alice and Jasper were desperate to become parents; he knew that his mom and dad were thrilled. They would finally be grandparents one day. At least one of them was trying.

"What about you?" she asked nervously. He looked at her "Any kids?"

The question caught him off guard. No children. Yet. "No, I want to wait until I am married" when he met the perfect woman "I went 26 last week and I always said I wanted kids around this age. Guess I should get a move on eh?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Maybe you should pop the question to a girlfriend soon" He knew she was fishing. He would have done it himself if she hadn't asked first.

He decided to humour her "How do you know I have a girlfriend?"

He watched as she scratched her hair and chuckled. Her nervous habit "Well...I mean...you know you're not exactly bad looking. I'm sure a guy like you would. Do you?"

She said it. She literally told him that she finds him attractive just as much as he finds her. But she asked the question the dreaded one. If he has a girlfriend. He knew he should tell the truth; Tanya was his girlfriend, not this woman in front of him. Tanya was at home, waiting for him. Tanya was his girlfriend.

He struggled inside. He would tell the truth, it was fair. But if he did he would never see the woman in front of him again. He knew that was how it was supposed to be, he wasn't meant to get involved with a woman he has known ten minutes. But he felt a strange force in him. A need for her. Like she was his drug, a heroin to his addiction. An addiction he didn't want to give up.

"Ye...No...Ah No" he shot out quickly. She could take whatever answer she wanted.

"Yes or No?" she said frowning. She was debating her trust in him, he should earn her trust. Honestly.

"No, sorry I was just..." he mumbled looking around. Truth or lie. Loss or keep "No, I'm single." He made his choice.

"So what about you? Are you are Married?" He saw no ring, but she could have a boyfriend. He needed to know. Partly for his pleasure and partly because if she did, his lie would not matter.

"Yeah" His face dropped. Of course this angel was taken. _Just like him._

"To my cat. He's the man of the house" So she was humorous. He liked that.

"I don't even want to imagine how hideous your children will be" he smiled at her boldness to tap him in the leg under the table.

"Hey do not insult my future children, ok?" he leaned forward. He was sure her children could never be insulted; they would be beautiful like her. He was triggered by a twinge of jealousy. Whoever has children with her would be a lucky man.

"Yeah, I better not" they might end up being his.

"So if I ever get into A&E, which trust me is all the time. In fact I'm surprised I haven't seen you before. What Doc should I ask for?" He looked at her. She was in A&E all the time? Why had he never seen her? Does she hurt herself all the time?

"Doctor Cullen" he said. He was tempted to do the James Bond. Cullen, Edward Cullen.

He watched as she bit her lip. It was virtually jack of material.

"If I ever want to look up a patient who should I look for" he asked. She had his last name, he wanted hers.

"Isabella Swan" she said finishing her coffee. He panicked. She would leave.

"Another?"

She looked around for a moment "Shit!" he startled at her voice.

"What?!" What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry, I should be at Angela's now cooking and ohhh god I've got ice cream in the truck for her and it's all going to be melted" Shit, she was going to leave. "She's going to kill me"

She looked distressed. He knew it was time; his time with her had ended.

"Come on then" he said leading them out. He walked them back to the car as they talked about anything random. She was refreshing for a woman; she didn't talk about nails and hair. She spoke to him about cars and children. He smiled at the knowledge that she loved kids. He told her about his job and his home. Conveniently missing out the Tanya part. He hung his head. Tanya didn't deserve this.

Edward looked at Bella as she stood by her car. He wanted to get to know her better. Even if it was just as a friend.

"Hey Bella, I know you have a really pregnant friend so If you are ever somewhere...with her...ermm and she goes into labour, call me" he made the excuse. It had nothing to do with the friend.

"Well she already has a doctor..."

"I know, but just in case" he winked. She knew his game.

"Thanks" she said taking his piece of paper he had held out to her.

He smiled in triumph as he walked to his car "Well see ya Bella."

He heard her mumble something back as he got in his car. He sighed, what the fuck was he doing?

He waved her off and drove away.

He missed her already, how could he miss a person he didn't know? He thought back on their conversation, smiling, all the way on the drive home.

When he got back to the apartment Tanya was flustered asking him where he had been and what he had been doing. He felt a momentary pang on guilt but shoved it away. It's not as if he had cheated. He just talked to a gorgeous woman who may have possibly changed his life.

He was in a good mood. Tanya had cooked as well, even better. He loved her cooking.

They spent the night in the usual routine, he watched the news. She cooked. She wouldn't have it any other way.

At dinner, he told her about the accident. He made his conscience feel better by admitting he took Bella out for coffee. He failed to mention that he knew her name. He watched as Tanya's face morphed into a nervous and insecure one. He knew enough about women to know she was worrying about Bella and him.

"Hey, I can see those wheels turning, it was nothing seriously. I felt bad so I bought her coffee. It's not like I am ever going to see her again is it?" He insisted. But he hoped his last statement was false. He did want to see her again...as a friend.

Her reaction was to smile. He needed to divert the conversation.

"These meatballs are delicious by the way. Anyway how was your day?" He knew it would work.

* * *

Two weeks later and he finally had a day off from work. He had been working non-stop for the past couple of months.

Tanya was at yoga with Rose. He had wanted to take her to the aquarium but she refused. Said it wasn't her thing. He knew that already.

He was trying hard at his relationship, she didn't even seem to realise. He wanted to go to hell. Tanya was his girlfriend, he loved her. But every once in a while he saw _her _in his mind. Maybe she wasn't an angel, maybe she was brought to deliver him to hell.

He tried to pretend the fact that she hadn't called in the past two weeks hadn't hurt him. It shouldn't.

He lay back on the sofa, maybe he would make Tanya a meal for when she came back. He was bad at cooking, but it didn't hurt to try. Guilt.

Twenty minutes later and the packet Macaroni were cooked. He grimaced at his choice, why couldn't he be a better cook?

His phone ringing on the coffee table brings him out of his musing. He picks up a plate and a fork and heads over to it. Too late, it stops.

He sighs and sits down blowing into his dish. He hated Macaroni; he always managed to burn the top of his mouth. He impales some of the curly yellow pasta and raises his fork to his mouth. His phone rings again.

"Shit" he says lowering his fork. He picks the phone up and doesn't recognize the caller ID. He debates whether to answer it, but by the time he decides to. It stops ringing.

He puts his plate down; the number had called him twice. Could be an emergency at the hospital. He redials.

He lies back on the couch, phone on ear, picking his plate up again. A click told him someone had answered.

"Hello! Is that Edward?!" A woman's voice said frantically down the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" This woman obviously knew his. She had his attention.

"You might not remember me, but I busted your car like two weeks ago and you gave me your-"He remembered her, how could he not? She has been the poison infecting his relationship and dreams for the past two weeks. He knew it was her, his angel, his Bella.

"Bella?" he grinned, unsuccessfully trying to hide his glee. He leaned over and put his plate on his coffee table. Food came second now.

"Yes. Ermmm I know this sounds really weird but my friend has gone into labour and her doctor is out of town and she really wanted a home birth" he remembered her talking about a pregnant friend "and I didn't know who else to call, I'm sorry. You probably think I'm crazy...well I am crazy..."

She was stuttering and it made him laugh. She probably was crazy but then again so was he. "Calm down! Its fine, how long has she been in labour?" he chuckled scratching his chin.

"Her contractions started about ten minutes ago"

"Can she move?" he asked, it sounded like her friend needed to get to a hospital.

"I don't think so; she's laid on the floor upstairs"

Shit, he needed to take action. It was his job after all "OK, birth...birth...OK, do you want me to talk you through how to deliver?"

"NO!" he was startled at the panic in her voice. "I'm sorry it's just I faint at the sight of blood." He smiled to himself, it was something so little he had learned about her, yet it endeared him. He wanted to know more about her little imperfections. He was struck with the thought that today he will probably see her again.

"That's OK, tell me where you are and I will come" he asked standing up. His car keys were already in his hand.

She told him the address and he flew out of the apartment, almost forgetting to lock it in his haste. He jumped in his Volvo and set off towards the address. He knew this area; Tanya's sister lived near here. Shit. Tanya. He swallowed hard as guilt punched a hole in his stomach. Tanya deserved better.

He pulled up outside the house. He knew it was right; Bella's car was on the driveway. Still damaged.

He smiled as he rushed his way to the front door, ringing the doorbell. He stood there for around 20 seconds before the door opened. His face fell for a moment. It wasn't _her. _It was some other guy with black hair and blue eyes.

He shook Edward's hand in a rush "You must be the doctor" the guy huffed.

"That would be me" he said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm Ben, my wife Angela is in labour upstairs" Ben gasped, heaving for air.

"Right, how far apart are the contractions?" he asked as Ben led him up the stairs, two at a time.

"Err I don't know. Thirty seconds maybe" he stuttered. That meant to birth was close. He assumed that Bella would be upstairs with her friend. The angel that she is.

"Doctors here Angela" Ben said rushing off into a room. Edward followed hot on his heels. He walked in the room and the first thing he was brown. Big, doughy brown eyes. _Her._

He looked her over for a minute. She was dressed in an adorable Disney t-shirt. Tanya would never wear something so laid back; she liked nice suits and designer clothes. She was almost the opposite of Bella.

"Bella" he acknowledged. Almost forgetting there were others in the room.

"Edward" she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks. He spotted it and had the sudden urge to wonder what else could make her blush. She suited it, it was...cute. But she was gorgeous.

He turned his attention to the woman in labour on the floor. He had never delivered a child, never needed to. But he did it in his training, just in case. Good job he did. He talked both the mother and the father through the birth, trying hard, but in vain to block the presence out at the other side of the room. But he knew he could never ignore her. But she was too nice for him. He had lied to her, about being single, about Tanya. He hated himself for that. He didn't deserve her, even if she did want to know him.

He worked hard with the woman; Angela was her name, until finally her little girl was born. Straight in to his arms. He never wanted to be a father so much in his life.

Twenty minutes later and Angela was resting, Ben was fawning over his beautiful little girl. Edward didn't blame him, the little girl was precious.

He said his goodbyes and left the family to themselves, a family which didn't include him...or Bella. Something they could relate with.

He walked her outside to the cars as Bella thanked him and thanked him. All he could think about was the way her mouth moved in certain, harmonious movements. He wanted to kiss her.

"No I wasn't doing anything really. It was a pleasure" he said after she thanked him again, he was looking directly into her chocolate eyes.

She pushed some hair behind her ear and he wanted to do it himself. He was angry he couldn't have done it himself. He was angry that he felt like this.

"It was pretty crazy of me though to ring you out if the blue and ask for something like this" she said laughing. He was glad she did.

"Hey, that's what I gave you the number for"

He looked around her at their cars, reunited once again. He laughed at her bumper again. He couldn't believe she hadn't had it fixed yet. "You haven't had your bumper fixed"

"Yeah. I kinda like it actually" she said with a chuckle. Something in her eye told him that there was more to that statement than meets the eye.

"Really?"

"Yep." And with that the conversation died. He wanted to talk about something else. He knew that if she went now, he would never see her again. Something told him, a feeling inside him that something like that should not happen. "Well I better go" So there it was, she was going. He had to make a choice. Tanya or Bella. Bella or Tanya. He knew the answer before it came out of his mouth.

"Will you have dinner with me?" he blurted out, embarrassed by his urgent tone. She must have known.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah tomorrow lunchtime. I'll pick you up from your house. My shift finishes at twelve" he watched her face as he said all this. Anticipation filled his bones. What if she said no? He didn't think Tanya could satisfy his craving for love anymore, he didn't want her to. It was up to Bella now.

"Sure" she said yes. He wanted to shout and cry that this incredible woman had said yes to him.

"Can I have your number? You have mine" he winked. A jovial mood of confidence firing through his veins.

They exchanged numbers and he got her address, it was slipped neatly and safely into his wallet. He wasn't going to lose this.

He left her that day with a smile, a promise and a bright future with just one cloud. Tanya.

* * *

Two months later and he was sat outside Bella's house, his head on the steering wheel. Tears on his cheeks. He knew he would have to tell her today, he couldn't deal with the guilt. He was in love with her, that was the truth. She irrevocably owned his heart. And he knew he owned hers.

But there was one problem. Tanya. She had taken him up as the owner of her heart, but he wasn't. Really he never had. He tried to pull back from Tanya but every time she latched on tighter like an octopus. He had tried to tell her a couple of times but she just broke off and pretended she hadn't heard. A typical Tanya trait.

He finally straightened himself up and took some deep breaths. Bella was inside waiting for him.

He got out of his car and locked the door. Heading up her path in a monotonous mood. Why did God hate him so much? Was it so hard that he wanted Bella, all of Bella? Every single day. He just wanted her and no one else. But he was a coward. He knew he was a coward, how could he tell Tanya? She would be heartbroken, but so would Bella. But he knew he couldn't lie to Bella anymore.

Pressing the doorbell, he waited patiently for his true love to answer the door. He often thought he sounded cheesy, but he wouldn't change anything for the world.

The door opened and Bella's smiling face greeted him. Her hair in loose curls and it tumbled elegantly over her shoulder, she was breathtaking. He didn't deserve her.

"Hey love" he said leaning over to kiss her cheek. She moved to the side at the last minute and kissed his lips, smiling and moaning as she did.

He could never get enough of Bella. The past two months had been heaven, he had spent virtually every minute of his time being with Bella, kissing Bella and making love to her. He had also pent the same amount of time lying to her, pretending that Tanya didn't exist.

There was a pain in his chest. He was going to tell her today, today would either make him or break him.

"What's wrong?" Bella said touching his cheek softly. She was his perfect angel.

"Nothing sweetheart, it's just been a long day at work" he said kicking the door shut and scooping her up in his arms. She squealed and laughed, slapping his shoulder gently.

"Edward...put me down" she said through giggles. He loved her laugh.

"No way, I have the most perfect woman in my arms and I will never give her up. Never" He said in a mock serious voice before kissing her gently. "I love you" he breathed when he pulled away, setting her on the floor.

"I love you too" she said biting her lip, it drove him mad. His eyes darkened with lust and she knew "I made you dinner...but if you want to skip to dessert..." she said smiling subtly and twirling her hair around her finger. She was a fucking vixen.

He growled and picked her up again, running up the stairs to her bedroom. Making love to Bella was his most favourite feeling in the world. It was just the two of them connected physically and emotionally without any barriers. He didn't need a condom with Bella. He knew this was right, she was the one. Nobody else.

They were adventurous with sex, doing it anywhere and everywhere. They didn't care. They needed each other like heroin. Well he needed her.

He grinned lightly as she stripped him of his clothing. This could be his last time, he should tell her now. About Tanya. But he needs to show her how much he loves her; he needs to make love to her one last time if she doesn't want to see his selfish, lying face again. He wouldn't blame her.

He's down to his boxers now and he holds her hands to stop her. He wants to undress her now, slowly and tenderly.

He softly pulls off her blouse, revealing a midnight blue bra. He loved that colour on her. It made him hard in a second, today was no different. He slowly pulled the rest of her clothing off caressing her skin as he did. Eventually she was laid in front of him. Midnight blue underwear set hiding from him most her spectacular body. He needed her like air.

He hovered over her in just his boxers, leaning over and placing tender kisses on her collarbone and neck. He knew how lucky he was, how lucky he was to have this angel in his arms. She was his. "Mine" he mumbled against her skin. Making her giggle. He loved that sound.

He gasped as she pulled his hair and brought his face to hers. He tried to convey in one single glance everything he wanted to tell her. Her eyes looked back at him with love and devotion.

He knew at anytime he could lose her, she could walk away from him. He was pretty sure his heart would be broken the most.

He leaned down and kissed her more. She had to know how much she meant to him. He told her through kisses and caresses that he loved her so much. He told how precious she was to him and how he would die if she ever left him. He knew he was asking too much for her to stay.

"I love you so much Bella. Please..." Please, don't leave me. That was the only thought running through his head; he knew it was only a matter of time once she discovered what he had done.

"Promise, you will always love me as much as I love you. No matter what" he asked pulling back to look at her, he was a selfish bastard. She was looking at him confused before she placed her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes in contentment. His life could be like this all the time, he just needed to leave Tanya. He knew it was that simple.

"You know I will. I love you. Nothing could ever stop that, not anything. I promise" She was too fucking good for him.

He kissed her again, trying not to cry at the situation he had put them in. He carefully pulled her underwear off; making sure his fingers followed the movements of the items. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever touched.

She ran her hands down his stomach and he shuddered a wave of sparks flowing over his skin. He helped her take off his boxers before he threw them on the floor next to the bed. His side.

Brushing his hand across her hair, he looked at her with a loving glance before kissing her and entering her in one thrust. She completed him.

He knew what to look for; he had memorized and worshipped every inch of this angel in front of him. He pushed forward, hitting her spot as she arched her back in to him. Her breasts rubbing against his chest.

She clutched his shoulders as he looked down at her. His eyes were locked on hers never moving. He sped up his thrust, getting faster and harder. He felt the familiar feeling of both her tightening around him and the deep feeling in his stomach. The room was filled with heavy sighs, moans and echoing of skin against skin. Nothing in the world could compare to this. He watched as her eyes started to close. He wouldn't have that; he needed to look in them big brown eyes as they came together.

"No Bella, look at me...look at me please" he pleaded.

She opened her eyes and the intensity almost made him burst into tears. He didn't have chance though as she pushed him over onto his back, swapping their positions a she straddled him. He moved his hands to her soft, creamy thighs. Helping her as she moved up and down on his cock. He was going as deep as he could with her, the feeling was beautiful. He knew he was close; he needed to be closer to her. He sat up and wrapped himself around her, never breaking his thrusts.

Her eyes were still staring into his when her mouth opened slightly and the scream of his name burst through her soft lips. He was done for.

He grunted her name as he spilled inside of her, she was milking him dry and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He lay back down, pulling her with him. She snuggled into his chest, tracing circles with her finger. He wanted to stay tonight. He wanted to stay forever if she would have him. But he couldn't. Tanya.

This was it; he needed to tell her now. Bella deserved better than a low life like him. Part of him wanted her to chuck him out and never want to see him again. He would deserve nothing less. The other part wanted her to forgive him straight away so he could keep her and never let her go. He was selfish in that way.

He looked away from her, taking in the precious seconds of her fingers against his chest. A tear slipped down his cheek, he couldn't even be bothered to wipe it away.

"Edward?" he heard an angelic voice breath his name. He looked to Bella and hated himself for the pain and worry he was causing this woman. He couldn't even call himself a man. He closed his eyes, taking in the last seconds when she felt her hand through his hair "Baby what's wrong?"

He couldn't do this to her anymore.

He moved out from under her, picking up his boxers as he headed for the corner chair. He pulled them on before turning towards her. She looked uncomfortable and picked his shirt up off the floor, putting it on. He loved it when she wore his clothes. If today turned badly he would never wash that shirt again.

He put his head in his hands. What kind of monster would do this to two amazing women? One who he loved, one who he cared about.

"Edward?" he cried softly into his hands at her voice "You can tell me"

He shook his head "You will hate me" if it was possible for somebody so sweet to hate. She stayed silent and he knew she was waiting for him to carry on "I've been completely honest to you, I've never told you a lie except from one" the biggest one in the book. He pulled his hair in frustration.

"What?" she gasped, worry evident in her voice?

He looked up, facing her in the eyes "When we first met you asked me if I was single. I told you I was. I lied."

He watched as she scowled at something next to him "Ok...but I mean...You lied to me" she asked pointing to herself. He nodded, not being able to form the words. "You lied...I...so that just" he looked down at the obvious hurt in her voice. He was ashamed of himself. "Are you still...her?" she asked, he looked away and nodded. He had never hated himself more.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for it to be like this. When I met you, I fell in love instantly. I'd never felt so unhappy for having a girlfriend. So I lied to keep you, because I'm selfish and I knew if I told you I wasn't single you wouldn't give me a second thought..." he desperately tried to plead his case to her but broke off when she interrupted him.

"Shut up!" he wasn't going to argue with her. "So you thought you would have your cake and eat it. Couldn't decide so you thought you would have both" she hissed at him, venom laced in her voice. He looked at her shocked, it had always been her. There was no decision about it.

"No! I love you. I always thought I was in love with her but then you crashed into my world, literally and it all just changed"

"So why lead me on?! Why not get rid of her if you wanted me! Why do this to me?! To us both!" she asked crying. He wanted to hold her, but he knew it would have made things worse.

"I never meant it to get like this. She is...I couldn't break her heart, she loves me so much. You don't understand the guilt I feel when I look at her about what I am doing"

"Oh well! I'm sorry for making you feel guilty. Oh and you think you don't want to break her heart! Her heart will be broken ten times worse when she finds out what you have done! And it doesn't matter about my heart does it either" She was blaming herself and accusing him of purposely breaking her heart. He would never do that on purpose.

"Bella baby please. I don't want to break your heart-"

"Too late!" she screamed standing up "It's already done." This was the first time he had ever seen her truly mad "All this time...All this time and I have been a bit on the side" he couldn't even dignify that with an answer. "Are you still...intimate" she whispered her voice breaking.

He looked at her, the guilt ebbing away at his skin. He never felt anything with Tanya; it was meaningless sex since he met Bella. He never wanted to do it. It always felt like cheating on Bella but Tanya was persistent and depressed. Because of him. Everything was because of him.

The look on Bella's face told him that she knew, she knew what he had done. He stood up, wanting to comfort her but she pushed him back "NO! Stay away from me! Do. Not. Touch. Me. I hate you! How could you..." His heart broke into little pieces as she said she hated him and crippled on the floor. Sobs racking her body. He did that.

"Bella listen to me. I love you, she...It's you I want" Always and forever.

"She deserves better than you" Trust Bella to think of the other woman. She was an unbelievable person.

"I know. Tanya is...she does deserve more than I can give"

"Tanya? Eh well more Tanya. I feel sorry for her. So sorry that she has a boyfriend like you" he sank at the tears on her face "You don't deserve either of us. I don't care about what she does with you but me...Were over"

His heart dropped to his feet, he expected this. But he never expected how it would kill him. He needed to fight for her "Bella No! Don't do this! Please I love you. You have to believe me!" he rushed to her, pulling her head towards his, resting his forehead on hers "This is me and you. I've never loved anyone more than I have loved you. I will always love you" he said stroking her cheeks.

She roughly pushed him away, walking around him. She pulled his shirt off her body and threw it at him. She put her own robe on before throwing him his jeans and shoes. She emptied the little drawer where many of his spare clothes were kept and threw them at him too. He clutched them all in his hands. This was it, it was really happening. She was getting rid of his inexcusable, worthless ass and he couldn't blame her.

"Get. Out" she spat "I never want to see you again. Ever. We are over." They should have been but they would never be over. Not for him.

She pushed his back, pushing him out of her room. Out of her life.

"Bella..Bella don't Baby" he pleaded clutching all his clothes to his chest.

"Baby?! I don't think so. Fuck You! Just leave and never contact me again" she said pushing him out of her front door. He turned round to see the door slam in his face. He dropped his clothes, banging and pleading at the door. He knew what he must look like, standing at the door in just his boxers. Clothes scattered around his feet.

He heard her sobbing through the door. He sobbed with her. He cried for them. For him and for her.

He stayed there for nearly an hour, not wanting to give up on his love. His eyes were stinging from the tears and a car full of rowdy boys jeered at him out of the car window as they drove past. He knew it was time to go to the apartment. Because he couldn't go home. Home was where Bella was.

He walks to his car, throwing the clothes in the back before driving off. He doesn't even know where he is driving to. He just drives.

He finds himself in a car park. The same one where he met Bella for the first time. He clenches his fists and hit's the seat next to him a couple of times whilst crying in anger. He has just lost the only thing important to him in this life.

He straightens himself up and pulls on some clothes; suddenly realising he drove here in only his boxers.

He fixes up his tie and looks at himself in the mirror. He's ashamed at the person staring back at him.

Putting the car in gear he heads back to the apartment.

Its dark when he gets in, he numbly walks in the hallway before reaching his door. It's unlocked. Tanya is here.

He opens the door and the smell of pine and tomatoes hit's him, Tanya has been cooking again. She's a good cook. But Bella is great.

"Hey" he says weakly, trying to disguise his heartbroken face from Tanya who is sat on the sofa.

"There's some casserole in the fridge" she says wrapping her arms around his middle. But it's wrong. She smells wrong, she feels wrong and he breaks out of her grasp, trying to remind himself it's not her fault.

"Thanks" he mutters walking into the kitchen to the fridge. He doesn't even take in what he is doing as he puts something in the microwave. All he is thinking about is what Bella is doing now.

"So how was work?"

"Same" he doesn't want conversation. Not today. He watches the microwave spin and spin.

"You speak to Alice today?" He's pulled out of his daze by his sister's name. He had forgotten all about her news today. She was expecting a child with Jasper; he was going to be an uncle. He wanted to be a father.

"Yeah, she rang me this morning. I'm taking it; you have talked to her seen as your asking. Great news isn't it" he said smiling slightly.

"Yeah she's lucky" she whispered. He tried not to hear the subtle meaning in her voice and turned to face the microwave.

"Do you ever want...you know kids?" Yes, but just not with her.

He looked awkward and mumbled "someday." He walked to the counter his back to her as he stirred the food.

"What about having a baby with me?" He gripped the counter at her voice. He kept his back to her as he looked up at the ceiling, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I want to get married before I have kids" he said closing his eyes.

"Ok, then so we will wait till we are married" she said kissing his cheek. He wanted to tell her that it would never happen. They would never be married. But she looked so hopeful and loving. He couldn't do it.

"OK." He whispered. He watched her with sad eyes as she walked away, a spring in her step. Another heart he was going to break.

He ate his food in the kitchen, thoughts mulling over in his head. Tanya eventually went to bed, leaving him in the kitchen. He knew he had to ring Bella or something, make sure she was okay.

He dialled her number in; he knew it off by heart and waited for her to pick up.

"What do you want?" A groggy loud voice said to him over the phone. But he was smiling, she had actually answered.

"Please listen to me Bella-"

"I don't want to listen to anything you say. You are a cheat and a liar" she shot at him, her voice choking with sobs.

"I'm not worth crying over baby" he said tears flowing onto his own cheeks "I just...I don't want this to be the end for us. I love you"

Bella snorted down the phone "Yeah, like you love Tanya" she sneered her name "where is she anyway?"

He sighed rubbing his forehead "In bed" immediately he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"In bed? Oh well that's alright then. Why don't you join her?" Bella hissed.

"Bella please don't be like this...I want you, I love you. Please tell me we have another chance...give me something" He murmured throwing his bedroom door a glance.

A long pause followed "I'm sorry Edward, there is no we anymore. It's finished. Forever" her voice trailed off as the eerie sound of a dial tone filled his ears. He resisted the urge to throw his phone out of the window. Instead he walked to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. The hot water washing numbly over his body.

He dried himself off and walked towards the bedroom, he wanted a blanket to curl up on the couch. He silently pushed the door open when a voice filled his ears "I'm awake"

Shit. Had she heard him on the phone? For a moment she hoped that she had "don't worry you didn't wake me up" she finished smiling.

He cleared his throat, the tension thick in the air "good" was all he said before he went to brush his teeth. He didn't know whether to go to the couch still or to get into bed. If he and Bella were really over and he had no chance with his real love, he might as well settle for second best. Even if it wasn't the one he wanted.

He stepped out of the bathroom and decided to slip under the covers with Tanya. It was his bed after all.

The feel of her arms moving around his waist made him stiffen. He had just had a major break up with the woman he loved and now the other woman was caressing him. He felt dirty and wrong, he knew this wasn't something you should feel with someone you share a bed with.

He subtly sighed in annoyance and tried to move away from her, this only made her grip tighter.

He felt wet kisses on his neck and he closed his eyes. For a moment he was reminded of Bella, beautiful, glorious Bella. Tanya was wiped out from his mind; he was imagining it was Bella. Bella's pouty lips on his neck, her soft curls tickling his shoulder blades. He moaned.

He started to turn over towards her, eyes still closed. "Please" she whispered and his eyes flickered open. This voice wasn't the one sent from angels; it was a hard feminine voice that sounded the same as every other woman. It was Tanya. The Tanya that loved him unconditionally, the Tanya who deserved so much better than him. The Tanya who deserved to be loved.

He swallowed the pain of the day events and grudgingly brought Tanya's lips onto his. They weren't soft like Bella's, they were smaller and more firm. None of this was pleasing him; he was doing this for Tanya. This is what she wanted. He justified himself by thinking that giving her what she wanted would take away all the guilt of what he had done to her. He knew it wouldn't work.

He wanted to make this quick, quick so he could go back to sleep and dream about Brown eyes and brown hair. The things he would most likely never see again.

He stripped off Tanya's underwear urgently and in anger. Why couldn't it be Bella here? Why Tanya? Then he remembered this wasn't Tanya's fault.

He moved her around roughly, fitting her to him. Trying to make her feel good. He was trying to make her feel like Bella.

He ripped the condom wrapper and pushed it on, because a condom was a necessity with Tanya. Without warning he ploughed into her. A numb feeling filled him.

He thrust with anger. Anger at Tanya for being in the way and in his life. Anger at Bella for breaking her promise and leaving him. But mostly he felt anger at himself because he was a bastard. A straight up 100% bastard if he could do what he has done to these two girls. He hated himself.

He wanted Bella under him, Bella screaming his name, Bella's legs wrapped around his waist. He just wanted Bella. Bella.

He came. It was short, but it happened. He pulled out of Tanya and disposed of the used condom. He felt dirty.

"I love you" Tanya whispered and he knew he couldn't say it back.

"Me too" he murmured before closing his eyes and pretending to go to sleep.

* * *

Two week later and he was still a mess. Tanya had moaned at him to get a shower. He last had one three days ago.

His life was a repetitive cycle since leaving Bella. Sleep, eat and work. That's all he did.

Alice had called him this morning, encouraging him to get out of the apartment for something other than work related issues. Work was the only thing keeping him going at the moment.

Apparently the family were getting together for brunch. What the fuck was brunch? But he agreed anyway, not wanting to piss off his hormonal, pregnant sister.

He had cleaned into a navy shirt, straight from his bedroom floor. They were paired with some grey jeans and converse. He was laying low today.

He drove to the family home in silence. He didn't play his music in the car anymore. All it did was cause accidents.

Rosalie was on the stairs when he pulled up, looking lovely in a violet dress. He always imagined Bella would look nice in violet.

"It's the stranger" Rosalie said sarcastically, throwing her blonde her over her shoulder.

"Hi to you too Rose" he said groggily.

"It's too hot in there" she said pointing towards the front door "and Alice is on one again." She finished.

Edward managed a smile for the first time in two weeks. Rosalie always knew how to make him smile.

His sister-in-law had always been, like a sister, in fact more than Alice sometimes. He knew they would both get along great with Bella. The smile died from his face.

"Are you OK?" Rosalie asked frowning.

"Yeah" Edward shrugged heading to the house. Truth was, he wasn't. He was dying.

He walked into the grand parlour when Alice launched herself into his arms. "Edward!" she shrieked.

"Hey Sis" he said ruffling her hair.

"Where is Tanya?" Esme's voice drifted from the kitchen. That was all it took. His breaking point.

His eyes stung and felt like they were sinking in. He knew he was going to look weak and pathetic but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He couldn't keep the pain to himself.

He burst into tears.

"Edward!" His mom cried pulling him into her arms "What is the matter?"

The rest of the family were all watching wide-eyed and in shock. Edward didn't cry.

"I've lost her, Mom" Edward gasped into his mother's shoulder. "Forever."

"I'm sure everything will be OK, Tanya is a nice girl-"

"Not Tanya" Edward sobbed. He knew his secret had been rumbled. He knew he would have to carry on "Bella, Mom. I've lost Bella"

He watched through clouded eyes as his family looked between him and each other. Disbelief and shock on their faces.

"Who's Bella?" Jasper asked calmly, wrapping his arms around Alice's shoulders.

Edward couldn't speak, he was just looking at his mother. Hoping her kind face would give him answers.

"Edward darling, who is Bella?" Esme asked again, leading his broken heart towards the couch.

"Bella" he smiled, the memory of her face playing in front of him "Bella is my angel, she's my love. But not anymore, I ruined that."

"What happened to Tanya?" Alice demanded. "You were with her this morning when I rang"

He closed his eyes "Tanya...she's just there. I don't even love her anymore. I...I had an affair" the word coming to his mouth for the first time "with Bella. But, it's different. It's justified because I love her. More than anyone in the world. But two weeks ago I told her about Tanya...she left me. She doesn't want to see me again and it's breaking me in half. I love her so much. " He carried on baring his heart. The whole room stayed quiet in stunned silence.

A hand latched onto Edward's shoulder and he looked up. Up into the eyes of the man he admired the most. His father. "Do you really love her son?" Edward nodded.

"And she loves you?" Edward nodded again.

Carlisle nodded, sticking his lip out. "Then I support any decision you make. Even if it is wrong to Tanya. If Bella is the one you love, you should be with her. Stop hurting Tanya and fight for Bella"

Edward nodded and smiled at his father. He knew if he could rely on anyone it was his dad.

"Edward?" Alice said standing in front of him. "You can't do this to Tanya; you need to break things off if you want this Bella person."

He agreed, he knew things had gotten out of hand. The sooner he broke up with her the better.

"I would love to meet the girl who has stolen my boy's heart so hard" Esme said stroking Edward's face.

"Ed. Why don't you come play baseball with us tomorrow, like old times? Take your mind off things?" Emmett asked hopefully. Edward just nodded again, wiping his wet cheeks. Someone pushed a tissue in his face.

"Your snotting" Rosalie said with a smile on her face. "This girl must be worth it. I'd love to meet her."

Edward spent the rest of the day telling his family about Bella and making plans about the baseball game. It had been so long since he had played. Tanya finally rang at 9pm demanding to know where he was. With a promise of 'See you tomorrow' he left home to go to the apartment.

* * *

The next day he got dressed for work and packed his clothes ready for baseball straight after. There was no point in coming back to the apartment.

Work was hectic that day. A school bus had overturned and there had been a minor aeroplane crash near the airport. Of course they were all brought to his hospital. He didn't even have a break for lunch.

He was down in accident and emergency, gathering some files on a patient upstairs, when he heard it.

"Isabella Swan. Injured wrist, doesn't look too bad" he turned to see an intern talking to Dr Matishen down the corridor. Talking about his Bella.

Before he even thought he rushed over. He shoved the files in his hand towards Dr Matishen and took Bella's from him. "I'll deal with this one." The intern and doctor gave him strange looks. He didn't care; he was going to see Bella. His heart raced at the thought. He hadn't seen her perfect face in so long.

Then he remembered. She was hurt, she had an injured wrist. Bella was always prone to hurting herself, she was so adorably clumsy. He hated it though. It would scare him, every time she told him a story about tripping up in the grocers or banging her head on the cupboard door. It was only a matter of time before she did something dangerous.

He stood outside the room she was in, completing whether to open the door slowly or just barge right in there and demand to know how she had hurt herself. He decided on slowly.

He watched as his angel came into his view, looking down at her swollen wrist. She was so fragile and breakable. She finally raised her eyes, her brown ones meeting his green and gasped.

"No. No I want another Doctor, right now" she hissed. He was stung by the venom in her voice. He knew she hated him.

"I'm the only one available Bella"

"No you conveniently made yourself available. Edward." He marvelled at the fact she knew him so well. He panicked when she hissed, gripping her wrist. She was in pain.

He took the seat in front of her and gently caught her wrist in his hand; her skin was still just as soft. "I can't believe you hurt yourself. What did you do?" he said stroking her tender skin. He knew it needed bandaging.

"I fell."

He was taken back at the anger he felt, how dare she fall and hurt herself? She was too precious to him. "I don't like it when you hurt yourself... Can you move your fingers?" he moved his hand to caress her fingers.

He watched as her delicate fingers tried to curl, she groaned before they did. "It hurts."

"It's sprained. Let me wrap it" he got some bandages from the side drawer and began to wrap her hand up. He moved slowly, careful not to cause her anymore pain. It caused him pain too.

"Anything else hurt?" he asked when he had finished.

She scoffed "My heart. Want to fix that Doc."

Ouch. That hurt him in more ways than one. He couldn't deny himself any longer and put a hand to her cheek. They were still cushiony and warm, just how he had remembered. "I love you. I've missed you so much. Please Bella give me another chance." He said, tears starting to brim his eyes.

"I can't" she whispered "It's not fair." He knew she wasn't talking about her. Bella will always be selfless.

"I know. She still doesn't know. I keep trying to tell her. I think she knows I'm different. But she is a sweet person; you have to understand I can't just drop this on her. But at least you are more informed. I do love you Bella. More than her, more than anyone. More than my life."

"It isn't fair to Tanya, to me. I can't share you" she cried. His heart broke at the devastation on her face. He needed to reassure her that she was his only one.

"You would never share me. My heart belongs 100% with you. Tanya is virtually like a housemate. I've told my family about you. They didn't approve of what I have done to both of you at first, but they know I love you and that I can't help my feelings. They knew I had changed since I met you. Been happier. They even want to meet you."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes brightening. He loved seeing her like this.

Kissing her hands he took a chance. "Yeah. Come with me tonight. We are playing baseball. Come."

"Ok" she said. He smiled largely. He loved her too damn much.

* * *

The next morning he was in a happy mood. Bella had agreed to come round today, she was going to cook dinner and then they were going to the art museum down town. They were both interested in art and she had never been there before. He couldn't wait to show her around the galleries.

The night before Bella had met his family, she fitting in perfectly. Not at all like a fish out of water. She just belonged, it was right.

Everyone of his family had liked her. Especially Emmett, he remembered wearing a scowl when Emmett commented that if he wasn't with Rose, he would have taken Bella off his hands. He couldn't blame him though. Bella was the most exquisite creature on the planet.

She had seemed to get along with the girls, they chatted together for ages whilst the boys played baseball. He couldn't have been happier to see his Mom, Rose and Alice laughing along with Bella at jokes and baby talk. They were adorable.

Edward wrapped a towel around his waist after getting out of the shower. Know Bella was back in his life his temporary funk had ended. He wanted to be clean and fresh for her.

He picked out a suit; the one he thought Bella would like the most. She always said she liked grey on him. He picked that one.

He vaguely heard a voice behind him. "I thought you had the day off work?"

Shit, he was stumped. Just blurt it now, he thought to himself. But then again, maybe half nine on a Tuesday morning wasn't the ideal setting. "Errr..I do...I mean I have a few stuff to do, anyway why all the questions?"

"All the questions? It was only one, no need to get huffy" she said putting lip gloss on. He rolled his eyes. Bella never wore that sticky stuff, she didn't need too.

"I'm not, sorry" he said dropping his towel, a force of habit. He quickly realised Tanya was in the room, he looked up to see her looking at him in lust "Not this morning" he said trying to joke. It didn't work out.

He turned around as he started to get dressed. He could here Tanya moving around behind him.

Giving him a kiss on his cheek she murmured "Well, I am going to work."

"Ok" he said buttoning up his top. He couldn't wait for Bella to come. She had never been to his apartment before, he was slightly nervous.

"I love you." He stayed silent, pretending he couldn't hear. He didn't want to hurt her by the fact he couldn't say it back. "Hey, I said I loved you, deaf."

He closed his eyes before turning to her. Putting on a smile "Oh sorry I didn't hear."

Then she left. He groaned when he heard the front door close. He just wanted to pluck up the courage to tell her.

The rest of the morning he milled around the apartment making sure everything was clean and presentable. Fit for a queen.

A knocking at the door brought a smile on his face; he didn't need to be a psychic to know who that timid knock belonged to. He opened the door wildly and there she stood. His angel. Looking all fuckable and gorgeous. He wanted to ravage her right there. It had been too long.

He pulled her inside and kissed her passionately. She squealed in surprise.

"MMM you better hurry and make that food. I'm parched" he said against her lips, remembering she was cooking for him today.

"Ok, just show me how to use the kitchen" she said almost nervously. He showed her around everything, hoping that she liked it. In all honesty, he preferred her little house on the street. With Muffles and the noisy neighbours. Bella was chopping something in the kitchen, an intense expression on her face with each stroke of the knife.

He smiled and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. "What you thinking about?"

She turned to face him, her eyes looking around the place. "Well, I would never guess a female lives here. It all screams you"

"Yeah, ermm she insists on a piece of me being everywhere. She hates anything of hers being anywhere really" He knew that if Bella lived here, he would insist everything scream her.

"Wow! I'd want everything of mine to be with a part of you. So everyone knew it was me and you" she said laughing. He couldn't have agreed more.

"Me too. That's how it should be, you and me" he said giving her an Eskimo kiss.

He was caught off guard as she pulled him in for a kiss. The first one she had initiated since their break-up. But he wasn't going to complain that the woman he loved was meshing her lips with his right now. He smiled and captured her lips more. Taking everything he could get.

Before he knew they were both naked and standing in his bedroom. The bedroom that Tanya also occupied.

"Those are her sheets, we can't" he said in between kisses.

"Take them off" she whispered against his lips. He turned around and pulled everything off the bed, leaving the bare mattress.

"You have been laid there too with her" he heard the hurt in her voice and it made him ashamed. He pulled away from her. She stopped him by putting her hand on his cheek. He didn't deserve her love.

"Don't do that. I've cheated on you. It's what it feels like" he said pained.

She quickly gripped his hand and pulled him down on his soft carpet. She licked her lips "You ever fucked here?" she whispered in his ear. Her horny voice going straight through him like a bolt of lightning. It turned him on too.

"No. But I am now" he growled, pulling her under him. Where she was meant to be.

In no time at all they were joined again. The sweet bliss ran over him. The same one he got every time they made love, euphoria. He alternated between thrusting in small strokes and long, rough ones. Each time she screamed and giggled, urging him on.

He took her all over the bedroom, in the bathroom, even on the midsection between the bedroom and the living area. Even after so many hours of her milking him dry, he still wanted more. But Bella, she wanted to cook. He had to laugh at her wife behaviour. She slapped his naked, sweaty shoulder at that comment.

He pulled her up and they both got dressed, grinning at each other like love struck teens. He loved it. He threw all the bedding back on the bed, making a mental note to wash them tonight, and the covers needed changing anyway.

She made the most delicious lasagne for him. They ate together by the sofa, laughing at something on the TV. He couldn't remember what, he was too enamoured with the way her lips moved when she giggled.

They spent the rest of the day looking at the museum. He bumped in to a work colleague whilst there and cheekily introduced Bella as his wife. She was embarrassed and chastised him, but he knew she secretly liked it. Isabella Cullen. It sounded perfect.

* * *

Two weeks later and Edward felt like he was going to explode. Bella was barrelling from one side. Tanya from another. His sister from the front. Of course he was more partial to suffer and stand Bella's onslaught. The price you pay for loving an incredible, erratic woman.

He knew Tanya knew about his affair. His sister had rang him and told him after Tanya had gone round. He hated himself for wishing Tanya would just take the hint and leave, but he didn't want to be a coward, he wanted to tell her the truth upfront. Like she deserved.

It was getting harder and harder to brush her off as she was getting more persistent. She had literally molested him in the shower this morning; his dick hardly even raised an inch. He threw her an excuse about work and being tired. It worked. Again.

Today Tanya was going to yoga with Rose. Edward was ecstatic, Bella could finally come round and he would be rid of Tanya for the day. He made a mental note to remind Rose that she needs to ring before they set off back home.

"I'm going to yoga babe" Tanya called by the kitchen, waving her bag.

"Sure, have fun" he called from his place on the sofa. She left and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He cleaned the dishes in the sink and made himself a bowl of cornflakes. He dreaded the next hour waiting for Bella. Why couldn't she be here now? He decided now would be a good time to call Rose. Dialling her number, he waited.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Rose, can you give us a buzz on your way back if that's alright? Bella's coming over" he said leaning back on the couch.

"_No, that's fine"_

Just then Bella walked into the apartment. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come sit down. "So you can ring when you are on your way back then Rose?"

"_Sure, I'll ring"_

"Are you sure that's not a problem?"

"_It's OK"_

"So you will ring?...good" He heard Rose's bored hummed reply. "Are you and Emmett still on for lunch tonight?"

"_Yes were still on for lunch"_

He arranged the time and meeting place before reminding her to ring once again. He finally put the phone down and smiled at Bella who was next to him.

"Coffee?"

"Why can't you just tell her?" Bella demanded.

"I am. I've decided. Tonight or tomorrow. It doesn't matter, today is the last day we have to hide" he said wrapping his arms around her. He didn't want to hide anymore.

"She will try to make it work; I know a woman's mind"

"She doesn't mean anything, it's you now. We don't even have sex anymore. I'm pretty sure she knows it's the end" he pulled his hair in frustration.

"She shouldn't find out like that" she argued "she deserves the truth."

"Look" he walked over to her "I love you. Tomorrow we can show everyone without shame. There is no shame in falling in love Bella. I love you so much I can't even express baby" he rested his forehead against hers.

The pair then put the dispute behind them and talked about meaningless things. He played with her hair as they told jokes. She had the most beautiful hair in the world.

He told her the cheesy joke his dad taught him when they were little. But it worked, Bella howled with laughter at something that wasn't even funny. She was too adorable.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the click of his apartment door. His eyes widened. Tanya. What the fuck Rose?

He watched uncomfortable as the two women shared a secret conversation with their eyes. He knew he needed to say something.

"Hey, What you doing home?" he asked standing up.

"Why? Am I interrupting in my own home?" Tanya shot. She knew how could she not? But his cowardice covered again.

"No...Ermm this is the girl that bumped into the back of my car that time, you remember?"

Tanya nodded.

"Well...I...urmm kinda ran into her again, I brought her here to try and convince her to let me pay for the damage, she still hasn't had it fixed" he watched as Bella stood up out of the corner of his eye. He knew he had fucked up.

"I doesn't matter, really Edward. I should be going anyway" Bella said as she handed him an empty mug. Her eyes were just as empty.

He tried to plead with her with his eyes. He loved her; she just needed to give him a little more time. He watched her as she walked towards Tanya, turning at the last minute. "See you later then" pain was so much evident in his eyes, he wasn't sure he would.

"Yeah" Edward smiled. Then Bella left.

He stared at the door, the place where Bella had touched not five seconds. He missed her already, her touch, her smell, her smile.

His eyes glanced over at Tanya. She knew. It was written all over her face.

She looked away and headed towards the bathroom. He followed her all the way with his eyes. He had hurt her more, more now than ever. He was a prick. He should have broken things off when Bella entered his life.

He snatched his phone from the coffee table and pressed redial. He was answered by the automated cell phone service provider telling him the person was not available. He was angry that Rose had turned her phone off.

He rang Emmett instead. "Hello" Emmett said roughly.

"Is Rose there?" Edward gritted putting the mug in the sink. There was a muffled noise before a timid voice answered.

"Hello?"

"I thought I told you to call!" He shouted through the speaker.

"My phone died, it's not my fault."

"Bullshit!" he heard another noise then Emmett came back on the phone.

"Look man, don't be shouting at Rose. It's not her fault. If you weren't fucking around in the first place this would never have happened. Sort yourself out Edward. It's time to choose" then the dial tone sounded. Edward frowned and chucked his phone on the counter. He hated that Emmett was always right.

He heard the faint sound of sobbing from the bathroom. He had caused that. Him.

He wanted to comfort her, but something told him to stay away. She would be better without him anyway. Everybody would. But he needed Bella; grabbing his coat he left the apartment.

* * *

He had spent the last two days with Bella. He spent the night at her house for the first time, that day when Tanya found out. But now he was at home, waiting for Tanya. Today was the day when he was going to come out and say it. He was going to tell Tanya.

Bella was waiting for him at her house. He was going to tell Tanya then go straight there, like planned.

The door opens and there Tanya is, she looks weak and depressed. He hates himself even more. "How was work?" he asks, trying to act normal.

"Boring" she replied looking at her feet.

Then she kisses him, kisses him with force that nearly knock him off his chair. It is wrong. He grips her shoulder and pushes her away, it's Bella now. But she persists, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He is suffocating.

He feels her push him off the chair and into the bedroom. He is still trying to prise her off him. This isn't going to happen.

She pushes him on the bed; he watched the ceiling as he hears the sound of her stripping her clothes. He's embarrassed. For her and for him. He feels dead that he has made a woman so desperate like this. What has he done to her?

He chances a glance at her and her eyes are pleading. He knows. He knows that this is one last thing she is asking him to do for her. One last thing to show her some love that she deserves. Bella told him before he left her house that he should show her he loved her once. He knew this was not the way, Bella did not mean this. But he had nothing left to give her and Tanya looked so hopeless and desolate.

He stayed still and silent as she stripped him off. She could take what she wanted from him. He wasn't going to give it willingly.

She tries to touch his cock but it doesn't move, just stays floppy against him. She's not Bella.

She kisses his navel and whispers "Please" into his skin over and over.

He feels ashamed. Bella is waiting for him, he just wants to leave this room and go to her. But Tanya is heartbroken, her eyes telling him that fact. He relents and gives her a hard kiss. It's nothing to him; he guesses it will be hard and cold to her. He can't help it, he loves Bella.

He wants to give her one last thing she wants before he leaves. He can leave, she shouldn't have too.

He rolls the condom on and pushes into her fast. He thrusts without knowing. He just wants to get to Bella.

It takes him about three strokes when he finally looks at her. Then it sinks in. He has just cheated on Bella. They were official in his mind. Tanya is nothing anymore. He wants to die.

He goes limp and pulls out. He didn't come. Didn't want to. He doesn't even know if Tanya did. He doesn't care.

He sits on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He hears her ask if she can have a shower. He knows she feels this place isn't hers anymore.

"Of course" he whispers. She walks past him; the covers wrapped round her and shut the door. He knows it's over.

He takes his phone from his jean pocket on the floor and calls Bella. He needs to hear her voice.

"Hello" she answered eagerly.

"It's me" he said meekly "It's done. She's in the shower. I feel awful" he groaned.

Bella is silent for a few moments before he realises what he said. He knew he was going to tell her anyway, he just hoped it wasn't over the phone.

"Why is she in the shower?"

"She wanted...I didn't know what to do...she tried...with sex" he couldn't put into words what they did. He was ashamed of himself.

"You had sex" the hurt and accusation in her voice scared Edward.

"I tried pushing her away but it was nothing, now she is going. She knows I could see it in her face"

"You had sex! And you still didn't tell her. You let her guess! What a coward!" she confirmed everything he knew. He was a coward. How could she love a man like him?

"Please Bella. The sex was nothing to me, she was desperate and clutching the last straws. It was meaningless and lasted like 30 seconds. My mind wasn't on it, I just keep picturing you. You are my girlfriend not her. I didn't even come. I can't if it isn't you"

After a long pause she answered. "Can I come over?"

"Yeah. Do please. I need you" he said guiltily. He was just happy she still wanted to see him. Bella put the phone down.

He gets off the bed and throws a plain white t-shirt on with some boxers before sitting back on the bed. His head back in his hands. He was a monster.

The bathroom door opened and Tanya came out. Fully dressed and composed.

He hears her walk over to the cupboard and pull out a suitcase. He doesn't stop her.

He watches her pack, guilt racking over him.

"Was she worth it?" she asks.

"I'm sorry" he whispers, tears trickling.

"Do you love her?" She questions.

He knows he owes her the truth; he looks her square in the eyes. "Yes, more than my life"

She just nods and looks at her shoes "I hope you are really happy together." Then she leaves.

He stays still. It's over. He has hurt everyone in the process. He pulls his hair, wondering why God made love so complicated.

A hand sifting through his hair makes him look up. Bella is there looking down at him. Like an angel. He wraps his arms around her middle and buries his face into her stomach. She just strokes his hair. He doesn't deserve her.

He stands up and kicks the end of his bed. "Why do I ruin everybody's lives? Yours, Tanya's...And I call myself a doctor"

"Hey. You are the best doctor I have ever known. Tanya will find someone new in time and as for me" she touches his face with warm hands, he leans into them. "You haven't ruined my life. You brought me life."

His heart swells at her admission. He picks her up off her feet, putting his face in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered back.

He set her down, he had decided. This apartment was going up for sale on Monday. He couldn't be here anymore. "I can't be in this apartment anymore. We are starting a fresh. You and me." He pulled out a suitcase and began packing his clothes.

He got changed and they left, together. How it was supposed to be. They got in their cars and drove to Bella's house. They still didn't say a word as they went upstairs and lay down on the bed together fully clothed.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and entwined their fingers "I'm going to get some brochures tomorrow and you and me are going to get a home together. Not my apartment, not here. Somewhere new and ours" he laughed lightly "and Muffles."

He almost purred when her hands reached round to play with his hair.

"And our future children" he said against her temple. "When we get married." Bella would be his wife one day, that was one thing he knew. She would bare his children, a whole football team if she would have them.

But Bella was silent and he was scared she didn't want to marry him or even have children. "Bella baby? Talk to me"

"You had sex with her, what do you want me to say?" she asked turning away. He had hurt her, deeply. He wanted to jump in the shower right now. He had left his apartment in such a rush, he hadn't. He felt dirty and diseased. Bella needed better. But he was selfish and he needed her.

"That you know it meant nothing, you know I felt numb, you know I didn't even feel anything or get anything out of it. That you know it lasted literally one thrust. That it was a mistake and that you forgive me because we are in love." He said leaning over to look at her. She avoided his eyes. "You can slap me if it makes you feel bet-"

She violently slapped his right cheek with her left hand, finally looking at him. He looked at her in shock; a red mark began to form across his cheek. His cheek was stinging like a bitch. He deserved it. But what she said next, just after slapping him. Took him back the most.

"I love you Edward."

Edward looked back at her with his eyes full of love and happiness, ignoring the stinging in his cheek "We finally did it. We found each other, like fate. I love you too Bella"

She smiled at him and he knew. He knew they would be together forever. He knew that there would be no one else. Bella was his and he was hers. They were destined. And he knew that a love like theirs would last a lifetime.

* * *

**a/n- There you go! What did you think?? Epilogue next! :D**


	4. Back

**Hello everybody...I'm back :)**

**First of all I would love to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to EVERYONE who sent me well wishes and prayers :) *sniff* You really touched me.**

**To cut a long story short, I was is a car accident which was very traumatic for me. I actually died, which is strange to say but was brought back :) I'm still in hospital at the moment but I get to go home tomorrow. I have a broken foot and my lung was punctured and sawn back up but I can see now :) However, I was left with a permanant paralysed pupil, which means it is constantly dilated (like David Bowie) :( I wrote more about it on my Livejournal account. (link is on my profile if you want to read)**

**My family, boyfriend and all the NHS staff have been angels in taking care of me, so I need to give them a shout :D**

**I have NOT abandoned the Kidnapped outtakes and seen as though I am going to be home, bored and resting, I will be writing. The first outtake is James POV of the lat couple of chapters so expect that in around...2 weeks :)**

**Once again, thank you all! Love you. Mwah xx**


End file.
